Speechless
by Paulinha Almeida
Summary: É fácil se apaixonar pelo irmão da sua melhor amiga... até ele virar seu chefe!
1. Capítulo 1

Olá pessoas mais lindas!

Fazia muito tempo que eu queria postar essa história aqui, então espero que gostem!

Enjoy

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Gina.**

_Giinaaaaaaaaaa! _ Foi o grito estridente que me acordou.

Olhei ainda sonolenta para o relógio: 09h14min. Ainda era quase madrugada e quem mais poderia ser essa hora?

_No quarto. _ respondi me sentando na cama _ Praticamente ainda dormindo, Hermione. _ Falei emburrada enquanto ela escancarava a porta e já se sentava aos pés da minha cama.

_Bom dia, amiga. _ Ela disse sorridente.

_Bom dia! _ Respondi cruzando os braços. _ Francamente, o que Rony tinha na cabeça quando deu a chave da nossa casa pra você, sua louca? O que você está fazendo acordada em um sábado, às nove da manhã?

_Ai credo, eu só queria conversar um pouco. _ Me respondeu com os olhos marejados.

Eu mole como sou me compadeci de seu estado e fui até ela, abraçando-a.

_Desculpa, Mi. É que você sabe como eu fico quando estou com sono. _ Falei abraçada a ela. _ Aquele assunto de novo? _ Ela assentiu. _ Ai amiga, não fica assim. Vou escovar os dentes e já volto para conversarmos.

Me levantei e corri para o banheiro, cinco minutos depois já retornava ao meu quarto.

_Pronto, cheguei. _ Ela estava agora deitada na minha cama. _ Já te falei que intimidade estraga as relações, não é? Eu não me lembro de ter dito que você podia deitar ai.

_Para de ser chata, criança. _ Me respondeu rindo.

Eu ri também e me sentei ao seu lado.

_Acordou triste de novo? _ Ela assentiu baixando os olhos. _ Mi, eu entendo que seja difícil e nem quero imaginar quando for minha vez de passar por isso, mas já faz seis meses, tente superar.

_É que não da pra se acostumar com isso, Gi. _ Ela disse sem chorar, mas com os olhos marejados. _ Eram meus pais naquele carro, e eu nem pude ir vê-los. Também nem sei se queria, prefiro me lembrar deles vivos, alegres.

_E eu acho que você está certa. _ acariciei sua mão. _Ainda se sente sozinha, não é?

Por incrível que pareça ela abriu o maior sorriso.

_Não mais! _ Disse se sentando. _ Quer dizer, não depois de sábado que vem.

_Ai meu Deus, meu irmão vai morar com você? _ disse com os olhos arregalados _ ele vai me abandonar? Mamãe e papai disseram que matariam ele se me deixasse morando sozinha!

_Calma, furacão. _ Falou rindo. _ Ron não vai morar comigo. Ainda! _ me deu uma piscadinha. _ Meu irmão resolveu voltar pra casa, vai vir morar comigo, chega sábado a tarde.

_As vezes eu me esqueço que você tem um irmão, fala tão pouco dele. Mas ele vem morar com você assim do nada? Vocês se dão bem pelo menos?

_Nos damos mais do que bem, eu diria que ele é o homem da minha vida. _ Me falou rindo. _É que não temos nos falado muito desde o acidente, ele ainda se sente culpado. Mas resolveu que é hora de parar com o intercâmbio.

_Então nesse caso que bom. _ Respondi sorridente também. _ Mas ele não era namorado ou noivo, sei lá?

_Era namorado a dois anos de uma japonesa que estudava com ele. Mas como ele quer voltar e ela disse que não viria, acabou. _ Disse isso com um gesto de "finalmente". _ Ele disse que escolhe a irmãzinha dele. _ Falou revirando os olhos.

_E você nem ficou convencida, imagino, não é? _ Falei enquanto jogava um travesseiro nela e ela gargalhava pra mim.

_Eu fiquei muito feliz, isso sim! _ Disse sentando-se e cruzando as pernas. _ Harry é homem demais pra ela.

_Mas Hermione, você nem a conhecia! _ Disse incrédula.

_E nem queria conhecer, muito obrigada! _ Eu ri da cara de óbvio que ela fez. _ A menina se achava dona dele, toda vez que eu ligava e ela atendia querendo saber quem era, o que eu queria. Harry me disse que ela morria de ciúmes porque ele sempre me tratava com apelidos carinhosos e falava que me amava, francamente, Gi, ele é meu irmão! _ Ela respirou um pouco e continuou. _ Por isso eu tenho muitos motivos para não gostar dela!

Eu ri, o que mais podia fazer?

_Mi, mudando de assunto. _ Me ajeitei melhor e continuei _ Dino me ligou ontem. _ Ela abriu a boca surpresa _ E Ron viu. _ Ela tapou a boca com as mãos em expressão de surpresa.

_Me conta, o que aquele cara de pau queria? E qual a reação do Ron?

_Dino queria dizer que se arrependeu, a mesma coisa de sempre. _ Fiz um gesto de indiferença com as mãos. _ Ron quase surtou, claro! Me falou um monte, que eu não ia voltar com ele, que ele não aprovava isso, e tal.

_E você?

_Eu não falei nada, deixei ele se acalmar, depois sentei do lado dele no sofá, como a boa irmãzinha que sou _ nós duas rimos _ e falei pra ele que não precisava se preocupar, que eu não sentia nada por ele, e que por mim ele poderia insistir a vida inteira, não ia adiantar. Você sabe como Ron exagera, não sabe?

_Ah Gi, ele é diferente comigo, você sabe. Mas do jeito que ele fala de você não nega, você sempre vai ser criança pra ele!

_Hermione, eu vou fazer 20 anos, ele tem que se tocar que eu cresci amiga!

_Eu sei, Gi, no fundo ele também sabe. Mas tente entender, ele te ama muito, e se sente responsável por você. _ Falou como se explicasse a situação a uma criança mimada. _ Imagine-se no lugar dele como seria, você saiu da casa dos pais de vocês no interior porque queria morar na cidade grande e ele te aceitou aqui com o maior prazer e todo feliz, acha mesmo que ele não vai se sentir responsável?

_Eu entendo, claro que entendo, e até gosto desse cuidado dele. Só acho que as vezes ele exagera. Nossa diferença de idade é grande também, isso piora as coisas um pouco.

_Não é tão grande, Gi, são seis anos, é só que ele sempre teve uma predileção absurda por você, quando ele veio morar aqui você tinha doze anos e essa foi a imagem que ele trouxe.

_Quantos anos seu irmão é mais velho que você, Mione?

_Ele é mais novo, tem vinte e três.

_Aah, é por isso que você fala. aposto que ele não fica pegando no seu pé.

_Engano seu, ele morreu de ciúmes quando e Ron começamos a namorar.

_Rony nunca me falou essas coisas. _ Falei com falsa indignação. _ Nem sabia que eles se conheciam direito.

_É que nunca paramos para falar sobre isso, não é? _ Assenti. _ Ele e Rony trabalhavam juntos, Harry era estagiário na empresa que Ron trabalha, e os dois eram super amigos. Um dia Harry disse que ia trazer um amigo pra almoçar em casa, era seu irmão.

Eu olhava pra ela com aquela cara de boba, quando ela me cortou.

_Não faça essa cara, eu odiei seu irmão na primeira impressão. _ Nós duas rimos. _ Demorou quase um ano para eu aceitar sair com ele, mas eu já estava apaixonada e não tinha mais volta.

_E seu irmão quando soube?

_Quis matar o Rony, falou que ela um aproveitador de irmãs. _ Rimos de novo. _ Mas depois se acostumou. Eles continuam muito amigos, mas hoje se falam mais por e-mail, telefone é meio difícil por causa da diferença de horário.

_Ron não costuma falar muito dos amigos dele, ele acha meio gay ficar falando de homem. _ Gargalhamos enquanto Hermione concordava comigo. _ E quando seu irmão foi pra Nova York?

_Um mês antes de você chegar, faz quase dois anos. _ Me disse e depois suspirou. _ E então no começo do ano meus pais foram pra lá visitá-lo e sofreram o acidente. Decidimos não trazer os corpos, era tarde demais pra tomar alguma atitude.

Olhei para ela triste, porém não disse nada, eu não sabia o que dizer. Decidi mudar o rumo da história.

_E o que ele foi fazer lá?

_Foi fazer especialização em finanças internacionais, terminou o curso no final do mês passado.

_Uhnn, que chique! _ Falei em tom exagerado. _ Até imagino: seu irmão, economista, especializado em finanças internacionais. Deve ser aqueles nerds, com uns óculos enormes, que gagueja quando tenta falar de outra coisa que não seja trabalho.

Terminei a frase já gargalhando e Hermione riu junto comigo, antes de me dizer.

_Então se prepare para ser surpreendida, amiga! _ Disse de modo enigmático.

Eu ia responder de modo bem sarcástico quando o telefone dela começou a tocar e eu aguardei que ela terminasse a conversa. Cinco minutos depois desligou rindo e se virou pra mim:

_Ron acabou de receber uma mensagem do Harry dizendo que está voltando pra cá. Está eufórico.

_Aaai, já vi que quando esse cara chegar eu vou sobrar. Hermione só vai ter olhos para o irmãozinho e Ron para o amiguinho. _ Falei emburrada me jogando de costas na cama e cruzando os braços. _ Eu vou ser abandonada!

_Aai, como ela é ciumentinha! _ Falou rindo e já se levantando. _ Preciso ir ao mercado, vamos comigo? Vou comprar algumas coisas que eu sei que ele gosta.

Rolei os olhos e me levantei.

_Viu o que eu disse? Se eu não for comprar minhas coisas o Ron não faz isso pra mim. _ Ela riu. _ Me dá cinco minutos, vou me trocar.


	2. Capítulo 2

Segundo capítulo!

Obrigada às lindas Ana Carolina Potter e Isinha Weasley Potter pelos lindos comentários, vocês são demais!

Espero que gostem.

Até o próximo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Hermione**

Enquanto esperava Gina se trocar eu fui ao quarto do Rony, eu gostava muito de entrar lá, tinha o cheiro dele. Entrei e vi a bagunça de sempre: roupas em cima da cama e alguns sapatos espalhados pelo chão. Peguei a toalha que ele havia usado pela manhã antes de ir para o futebol e tirei de cima da cama para que não molhasse mais suas cobertas. Deixei minha bolsa com algumas coisas em cima da sua cama (aos finais de semana sempre dormíamos juntos aqui) e sai para apressar minha querida cunhada, que ficaria ali até amanhã se eu não a chamasse.

_Ginaaaaa!

_To indo. _ Falou e veio correndo pelo corredor já toda vestida e colocando uns brincos enormes nas orelhas.

Peguei minha bolsa em cima do sofá, a chave do meu carro e saímos. Trinta minutos depois estávamos já andando pelos corredores do mercado que usualmente fazíamos nossas compras.

_E como está a faculdade? _ Perguntei a ela.

_Legal. _ Ela me disse distraída enquanto olhava para as prateleiras em volta. _ Só aquela bendita matemática financeira que me persegue!

Eu ri, ela era sempre exagerada.

_Mas você passou, não passou?

_Passei, mas no próximo semestre tem mais.

Ficamos uns minutos em silêncio e ela suspirou.

_O que foi agora, criança? _ Perguntei rindo.

_Estou precisando de um namorado. Falta de sexo é deprimente! _ Ela disse muito naturalmente.

_Desculpe, há quatro anos seu irmão não me deixa saber como é ficar sem sexo. _ Disse presunçosa.

E minha cunhada, em seus acessos de maturidade me mostrou a língua. Gina era uma figura e tanto, fisicamente era um mulherão, corpão de cinema e o típico cabelo vermelho que era de família e que chamava muita atenção. Mas por dentro era ainda mais incrível. Tinha os momentos de irmã ciumenta e de criança mimada (típica de única menina e filha mais nova depois de seis irmãos), mas fora isso era uma amiga maravilhosa e desde que ela veio para cá nossa relação tem sido ótima, como se nos conhecêssemos desde sempre.

_Compra um sucrilhos pra mim, vai cunhada. _ disse já jogando uma caixa dentro do meu carrinho.

Sem contar a espontaneidade natural.

_Pronto, agora ganhei uma filha de quase vinte anos. _ Respondi brincalhona.

_Se fosse pro seu irmãozinho remelento aposto que você não ia reclamar. _ Falou fazendo manha.

Eu só ri e continuei minhas compras com ela tagarelando ao meu lado, porque isso ela fazia muito! Saindo do mercado passei em meu apartamento e deixei as coisas em cima da mesa, fiz um bilhete para que a minha empregada arrumasse o quarto de hóspedes para Harry e voltamos para a casa do meu namorado.

Quando chegamos Ron já estava em casa e tomando banho. É tentador imaginar aquele corpinho suado no chuveiro, mas eu me contive, porque não estávamos sozinhos. Passamos o sábado bem família, como fazíamos desde que meus pais haviam morrido, só Ron, Gi e eu na casa deles, assistindo filme ou alguma coisa sem graça na TV, de vez em quando dormindo a tarde.

Ao contrário do que diziam, Gi não nos atrapalhava, e era uma ótima companhia. Sabia respeitar nosso espaço sem ficar ausente, e isso era ótimo. Prova da minha teoria foi que por volta das seis da tarde ela se levantou, tomou banho, colocou uma roupa legal, um de seus saltos altíssimos e passou por nós dizendo que iria sair com a galera da faculdade. Quando ela não tinha aonde ir, ou não podia sair por algum motivo ela simplesmente se trancava um pouco no quarto para estudar ou dormir um pouquinho, ou pedia meu carro ou o de Ron emprestado e ia dar uma volta.

Já passava da meia noite quando ela retornou para casa e antes que Ron começasse o interrogatório de onde/com quem/ fazendo o que ela estava, eu perguntei: "Se divertiu?". Ela me respondeu que sim e que já estava indo dormir. Tomou um banho rápido, deu um beijo de boa noite em mim e em Ron e entrou em seu quarto. Eu achava incrível esse companheirismo dos dois e sentia falta de Harry por perto, nós éramos tão amigos quanto eles.

Ficamos mais uns quarenta minutos na sala namorando um pouco e resolvemos dormir. Era a parte da minha semana que eu mais gostava, porque nada substituía a sensação de dormir de conchinha com quem a gente ama. Ron não era o tipo de namorado que levava café na cama ou mandava flores em qualquer dia, mas ele me fazia sentir incrível em outros aspectos. Eu era o mundo dele, e ele não se envergonhava de dizer ou demonstrar isso pra ninguém.

O domingo amanheceu chuvoso, e isso instigou para que ficássemos na cama o dia todo, levantando de vez em quando para comer alguma coisa e só. Gi não se incomodava em nada com isso também, ela só dizia que Ron nunca poderia reclamar quando ela fizesse o mesmo, nessa hora nós dois sempre ríamos e a chamávamos de criança. Eu e ele tínhamos a mesma idade, eu era mais nova apenas alguns meses, e minha cunhada sempre se irritava quando ressaltávamos sua diferença de idade para nós.

A semana se passou sem grandes novidades, eu trabalhei todos os dias como sempre e pela noite fiquei em casa estudando alguns processos importantes, coisa comum quando se é advogada trabalhista de uma grande empresa. Eu e Ron normalmente não nos víamos muito durante a semana, só quando eu ou ele tínhamos trabalho externo e estávamos perto um do local de trabalho do outro, assim almoçávamos juntos, mas isso também não aconteceu essa semana.

Como sempre trocamos vários e-mails durante o dia e assim ficamos sempre atualizados da vida um do outro. Hoje já era sexta feira e eu estava com saudades dele, naturalmente. Ontem Gina não foi pra faculdade (me pediu para não contar para o irmão) e veio para minha casa dizendo que queria me fazer companhia. Como sempre acontecia quando estávamos só nós duas, conversamos, falamos muita besteira, rimos até doer a barriga, comemos coisas não saudáveis e quando vimos que já era muito tarde ela ligou pro Ron e disse que iria dormir aqui, e que tinha vindo para cá depois da aula, claro! Como sempre, ele não se importou.

Eu estava em casa com uma ansiedade monstruosa para que o dia seguinte chegasse logo. Já tinha feito tudo que encontrei para que o tempo passasse: as unhas, arrumei o cabelo, separei minha roupa para ir buscá-lo, olhei quinhentas vezes a cópia da passagem para ver a hora de chegada e o portão do desembarque. E ainda era, incrivelmente, dez horas da noite. Eu olhei todos os canais possíveis da televisão e era um pouco mais de meia noite quando conseguir dormir.

Acordei no sábado um pouco antes das oito da manhã, o vôo dele chegaria meio dia. Estava tomando café quando Ron me ligou dizendo que teve um imprevisto no trabalho e que precisaria ir ao escritório hoje, por isso não poderia ir comigo ao aeroporto, mas me pediu para que chamasse Gina para me acompanhar. Como eu sei que ela amava ser acordada no sábado de manhã, resolvi fazer isso pessoalmente.

Quando cheguei em sua casa ela estava dormindo como sempre, e eu entrei em seu quarto vendo-a largada de bruços na cama, toda descoberta apesar do frio e com aqueles mesmos pijamas de sempre: short extremamente curto e camiseta muito colada, Ron odiava que ela andasse pela casa assim, ele sempre dizia que em apartamento os vizinhos estão sempre de olho. Ela apenas ria, como sempre.

_Gi. _ Falei baixo e sacudindo-a levemente.

Ela apenas resmungou e virou-se um pouco. Insisti mais um pouco e uns dez minutos depois ela estava sentada na cama esfregando os olhos e jogando em mim seu mau humor matinal, eu nem me atingia mais. Esperei ela acordar antes de fazer o convite.

_Vamos ao aeroporto comigo?

_Aah Mione, não acredito que você me acorda no sábado de manhã para ir buscar seu irmão nerd no aeroporto! _ Ela reclamou já se encaminhando ao banheiro.

Eu só ri, ela nunca mais vai chamá-lo assim depois que conhecê-lo. Esperei que ela retornasse ao quarto antes de continuar.

_Aah, vamos Gi, por favor. _ Insisti já sabendo que ela iria. _ Ron não vai poder, eu não quero ir sozinha. Preciso de alguém para dirigir no caminho de volta enquanto eu mato as saudades dele.

Ela rolou os olhos e começou a procurar uma roupa dentro da bagunça que era seu armário. Continuei meu discurso.

_Você não pode esquecer que ele é meu bebe também, igual você é pro Rony.

Ela disfarçou muito mal a cara de quem queria rir e começou a se trocar na minha frente mesmo, ela não tinha mais vergonha de mim. Terminou de se arrumar (ela havia vestido uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa de linha de mangas compridas pretas e sapatos pretos de saltos bem altos), penteou os cabelos deixando-os soltos e se maquiou levemente. Pegou sua bolsa de mão e virou-se para mim:

_Vamos logo buscar o nerd remelento.

Eu ri da cara de descaso que ela sempre fazia quando falava de Harry e a acompanhei. O caminho da casa dela até o aeroporto não era longo, então chegamos lá por volta das onze da manhã e me vi sendo arrastada para uma cafeteria.

_Aonde vamos? O portão é para o outro lado e...

Ela não deixou que eu terminasse.

_Mi, ainda falta uma hora pro seu querido irmãozinho chegar e eu estou com fome, você não me deu tempo de tomar café, lembra?

Eu não ia convencê-la a mudar de idéia mesmo, então tomamos café juntas. Olhei no relógio e era 11h33min.

_Gi, vamos. Já são onze e meia.

_Apressada! _ Ela rolou os olhos. _ O vôo chega daqui uma hora, ele vai desembarcar, pegar a bagagem, trazer nossas coisinhas do free shop e só depois sai. Você quer ficar uma hora lá de pé?

_Quero! _ Respondi com os olhos brilhando. _ Vamos, Gina, eu estou ansiosa!

Não dei tempo para que ela respondesse ou contestasse e a arrastei dali imediatamente. Chegamos cedo (muito cedo!) ao portão de desembarque e ficamos encostadas nas grades que separavam a área comum do aeroporto da área onde as pessoas pegam suas bagagens. Conversávamos animadamente e a hora se arrastou lentamente.

Aproximadamente cinqüenta minutos depois que chegamos ali vários passageiros a sair, minha ansiedade cada vez maior, e Harry não desembarcava. Gina ao meu lado parecia que estava no parque olhando pombos, extremamente distraída. Já faltavam cinco minutos para uma da tarde, todos os passageiros já haviam desembarcado quando eu me descontrolei.

_Ai Gi, ele não desembarcou! _ Foi inevitável a preocupação. _ Eu vou falar com a administração.

Falei isso ainda olhando o saguão das bagagens, Gina ao meu lado pareceu nem me ouvir. Alguns segundos depois ela puxa a manga da minha blusa enquanto olha para o lado oposto e diz:

_Nossa, Hermione, que gato! Um desperdício essa delicia de homem andando por ai sozinho, será que ele não quer uma carona não? _ Terminou rindo um pouco.

Meu irmão não desembarca e ela paquerando?!

_Gina Weasley, você ouviu que m... _ As palavras morreram quando eu olhei para o homem supostamente lindo que ela discretamente apontava, e babava. E comecei a rir internamente. _ Um gato mesmo, Gi!

E me desvencilhei de suas mãos correndo ao encontro dele, sem conseguir conter o sorriso.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Olá meus amores!**

**Antes de tudo, muito obrigada às lindas **Gessica Silva, Ana Carolina Potter, Isinha Weasley Potter e Lord West Gordon pelos comentários lindos, vocês são demais! Espero encontrá-las muito mais vezes por aqui.

Espero que aproveitem o capítulo!

Beijinhos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**POV Harry**

Já era hora de voltar pra casa, eu sabia disso. Estava a quase dois anos em um país estranho, muito longe das pessoas que eu mais amava, com alguns pouquíssimos amigos e uma namorada que de algumas semanas para cá já não me dava tanta atenção _ e que curiosamente não me fazia tanta falta_ e isso não era mais vida para mim.

Eu já havia cumprido minhas obrigações aqui, terminei há um mês minha especialização em finanças internacionais, e esse lugar ainda lembrava o acidente pelo qual eu me sentia culpado. Afinal, se eu não tivesse saído de casa meus pais não precisariam vir me visitar. Além disso, havia Hermione que apesar de ser minha irmã mais velha ainda era a mulher pela qual eu vivia, e nós precisávamos cuidar um do outro.

Assim que superamos a fase onde eu cortava os cabelos de suas bonecas e apanhava dela depois, nos tornamos inseparáveis, literalmente. Fazíamos tudo juntos, éramos mais que irmãos, éramos companheiros _ ainda somos, na verdade _ e ao contrário do que acontece com a maioria das famílias, nossa intimidade não diminuiu quando ela começou a namorar meu melhor amigo, Ronald Weasley, aquele abusador de irmãs.

Ela foi o grande motivo para que eu decidisse voltar pra casa. Desde que nossos pais morreram, ela morava sozinha e eu não gostava disso, mesmo sabendo que Ron e a tal irmã dele sempre estavam com ela. Eu sabia também que Mione não gostava muito da Cho, minha até então namorada, mas apesar disso eu disse a ela que estava voltando para Londres e que a levaria junto caso ela quisesse ir. A resposta foi veementemente negativa, o que passada a crise de rejeição não me abalou tanto assim.

Ontem a noite sai com os caras da faculdade para minha despedida em um barzinho animado que sempre íamos. Era a noite dos caras, como eles disseram, então embora eu não gostasse de beber tomei duas cervejas para acompanhar. Depois de muito papo de homem, muita risada escandalosa e de uns amassos numa moreninha linda que estava lá me olhando eu fui pra casa. Minha ultima noite em Nova York foi tranqüila, eu dormi igual uma pedra.

Acordei no dia seguinte cedo e minhas malas já estavam prontas então tomei um banho quente e relaxante, sem pressa, tomei meu café da manhã sozinho e tranqüilo, Liguei para Hermione para confirmar o horário do vôo e o portão de desembarque, chamei um táxi, deixei a chave do apartamento na portaria e me despedi da minha vida nos EUA.

O vôo não atrasou, o que foi bom, e quatro horas depois de deixar minha antiga casa eu estava sobrevoando Nova York pela última vez, pelo menos em alguns anos. Fiz minha escala de algumas horas em Madrid e às 11h48min de sábado eu desembarcava na Inglaterra. Por um problema de comunicação com o aeroporto meu vôo não desembarcou no portão que havia sido informado na passagem e sim em um do outro lado do saguão. Aproximadamente meia hora depois eu já havia pegado toda minha bagagem e estava entrando no free shop para comprar as coisas que Hermione e a cunhadinha dela haviam pedido numa listinha imensa que eu nunca iria decorar sozinho.

Passei minhas compras no caixa e olhei no relógio, faltavam quinze minutos para uma da tarde, Hermione devia estar ficando louca me esperando. Me apressei e dez minutos depois eu estava caminhando em direção ao portão onde deveria ter desembarcado quando vejo algumas pessoas um pouco mais atrás e uma ruiva muito gostosa debruçada na grade em frente a ele. Ela olhou para o lado e quando me viu _ além de muito boa era bonita de rosto também _ cutucou alguém enquanto falava alguma coisa que eu não identifiquei e depois sorria.

Eu ainda estava olhando aquele corpão equilibrado em cima de um salto altíssimo quando a pessoa com a qual ela havia falado se afastou um pouco e vi uma Hermione eufórica correndo em minha direção e se chocando contra mim, me abraçando muito apertado. Eu ainda dei uma olhadinha para a gata que estava com ela, e que certamente ela me apresentaria depois, e depois me concentrei em abraçar a mulher mais linda do mundo.

_Que saudade, seu chato! _ Ela disse ainda abraçada a mim.

_Eu também, sua boba! _ Falei apertando-a mais ainda.

**POV Gina**

Eu elogiei o cara mais gato que eu já tinha visto na vida e primeiro Hermione começa a brigar comigo, depois pára de falar, em seguida concorda com meus elogios e então sai correndo ao encontro dele. Puta que pariu, aquele era o nerd remelento? Gostoso daquele jeito? Sr. e Sra. Potter eram realmente bons no que faziam.

Depois de alguns minutos abraçados e rindo um para o outro eles se soltaram e enquanto ele empurrava o carrinho com Hermione abraçada em sua cintura os dois começaram a andar em minha direção, instantaneamente e estupidamente eu fiquei nervosa. Tudo bem que ele era muito apresentável fisicamente, mas ainda era o nerd e eu ainda estava com ciúmes da sua chegada.

_Gi _ Hermione começou quando chegaram perto de mim. _ Esse é o nerd! _ Me falou rindo e dentro de mim eu a matei três vezes.

_Nerd? _ Ele perguntou confuso.

_Estou brincando Harry. _ Hermione disse rindo pra mim.

_Muito prazer. _ Estendi minha mão pra ele.

Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou, beijando meu rosto. Fiquei insuportavelmente vermelha.

_Harry, essa é Gina. _ Começou Hermione e ele sorriu pra mim. _ Irmã do Rony. _ Seu sorriso morreu.

_Nossa, Rony me disse que você era uma criança. _ Falou já não me olhando como antes.

Hermione riu, eu revirei os olhos.

_Ele diz isso para todo mundo. _ Falei cruzando os braços. _ Precisa de ajuda?

_Não, obrigado.

E começamos a andar até o estacionamento. Eu fui à frente para que eles pudessem conversar e de vez em quando os ouvia rindo baixinho, estranhamente isso me incomodou um pouco, mas eu não disse nada. Chegamos ao carro uns dez minutos depois, e me lembrei de perguntar a Hermione:

_Mi, quer que eu dirija?

_Quero, Gi, por favor. _ Disse me entregando a chave do carro. _ Tenho uma sapatilha aqui, quer?

Ela sabia que eu não gostava de dirigir de salto alto.

_Quero. _ Respondi e ela me passou os sapatos, que e eu calcei ainda fora do carro.

Assim que terminei de trocá-los e coloquei os dois pés no chão, escuto o nerd gostoso falando mais pra ele do que pra nós:

_Ai meu Deus, ela é baixinha!

Achei totalmente estranho, afinal eu sempre soube do meu problema de altura embora isso nunca tenha me incomodado, mas achei melhor dar de ombros, entrar no carro e não falar nada. Hermione foi ao meu lado no banco da frente e Harry no banco de trás, os dois tagarelaram o caminho inteiro sobre tudo que se lembraram e de vez em quanto, discretamente, eu o olhava pelo retrovisor. Era lindo demais para ser real.

Chegamos ao apartamento de Hermione, que agora era dos dois, estacionei o carro e me virei para ela.

_Mi, você me leva em casa ou posso ir com seu carro e depois você pega?

_Eu te levo, Gi. _ E se virando para o irmão. _ Quer ir junto, Harry?

_Agora não, Mione, vou subir e tomar um banho. À noite eu vejo o abusador de irmãs. _ Os dois riram. _ Me ajudam com as malas?

Levamos todas as malas para cima e me despedi dele, descendo com Hermione. Estávamos no caminho já e eu me remexendo no banco do passageiro com vontade de falar, até que ela se manifestou.

_Pode falar agora sua verdadeira opinião sobre o nerd remelento, Gina Weasley. _ Me falou divertida e eu não agüentei.

_Puta que pariu, Hermione, seu irmão é muito gostoso. _ Eu falei incrédula e ela riu alto. _ Tudo bem que eu já imaginava que ele seria bonitinho, porque você até que é ajeitadinha, mas eu não esperava aquele homem todo que apareceu lá no aeroporto.

Ela estava de boca aberta.

_Ajeitadinha? _ Me perguntou incrédula.

_Era brincadeira, Mione. _ Respondi rápido. _ Mas ele é lindo! _ Ela riu de novo. _ Por que você não me falou?

_Você estava tão convicta de que ele era um nerd, com óculo enorme e remelento que eu não tive coragem de te desiludir. Além disso, se eu falasse que ele era lindo seria bem possível que você fizesse greve de fome!

Eu ri junto com ela.

_Natural estar com ciúmes, ele ia invadir o meu espaço! _ Falei como se fosse óbvio. _ Se bem que agora eu já não me importaria de dividir meu espaço com ele. _ Falei pensativa. _ Quer ser minha cunhada Hermione?_ Perguntei rindo.

_Eu já sou, Gina. _ Ela me respondeu e nós duas gargalhamos.

Chegamos rápido na minha casa e Hermione não quis subir, disse que queria chegar em casa logo para aproveitar o irmãozinho.

_Deixa eu aproveitar também, vai? _ Falei enquanto saia do carro e nós duas rimos novamente.

Entrei no prédio e ela retornou por onde tínhamos vindo. Subi no elevador sorrindo feito boba, realmente a falta de sexo não me fazia muito bem. Entrei em casa e encontrei Ron deitado no sofá.

_Olá irmão mais lindo do mundo! _ Saltitei até ele e me sentei do seu lado, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

_Fala, pessoa. _ retribuiu meu beijo.

_Tudo bem?

_Tudo Gi, e você?

_Também. _ Apoiei minha bolsa no chão. _ Por que não me disse que o irmão da Hermione era um gato?

Ele gargalhou.

_ Porque você estava muito ocupada o chamando de nerd remelento para ouvir se eu dissesse. E, aliás, eu o acho simpático, só! _ Falou e nós rimos.

_Será que eu tenho chances? _ Perguntei sorrindo.

_Se depender de mim não! _ Falou divertido e eu dei-lhe um tapa no ombro.

_Vou voltar com o Dino então. _ Ele me olhou desconfiado _ Você tem noção de quanto tempo faz que sua irmãzinha não faz sexo? Isso irrita as pessoas!

_Não minta para mim, mocinha. Eu sei que você não faz essas coisas. _ Falou com cara de quem nem ele acreditava nisso.

_Ultimamente não to fazendo nada mesmo. _ Respondi me encostando em suas pernas.

_Você tem noção de como é para um homem saber que sua irmãzinha faz essas coisas? _ Me perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

_Você não sabia disso? _ Perguntei incrédula.

_Sabia, né Gina, mas não precisava falar. _ Falou como se fosse óbvio.

_Relaxa, maninho, você sempre diz que somos amigos, então nós somos amigos, ué! _ Falei me levantando. _ E se te conforta, Dino Tomaz não chegou nem perto disso.

_Menos mal! _ Falou se deitando de novo no sofá e me puxando pela mão antes que eu me afastasse _ Você se cuida, não é?

_Claro, Ron. _ Eu falei rindo e me desvencilhando da mão dele. _ Agora se me dá licença vou tomar banho, Hermione e o gostoso do irmão dela vêm aqui mais tarde.

_Ai meu Deus, algo me dizia que um dia eu ainda me arrependeria de ter pegado a irmã dele. _ Ele falou exageradamente levantando as mãos pro céu.

Eu ri e fui em direção ao banheiro. Tomei meu banho relaxante, me vesti e sentei no sofá com Rony para assistir um filme qualquer na televisão e ficamos conversando amenidades a tarde inteira. Estava menos frio hoje, então o clima estava bem gostoso. Já era quase seis da tarde quando a campainha tocou, eu estava na cozinha fazendo pipoca para o meu irmão folgado e fiquei subitamente ansiosa quando ouvi aquele som, eles haviam chegado.


	4. Capítulo 4

Olá meus amores!

Mais um cap aqui para vocês.

Ana Carolina Potter, AlineGomes , NahSevciuc, Lord West Gordon e Isinha Weasley Potter vocês são lindas e deixaram reviews mais lindos ainda *-*

Amo ler o que vocês me deixam e espero vê-las aqui muito mais vezes ;)

Apareçam, fantasminhas. Estou morrendo de curiosidade para conhece-los.

Até o próximo!

Beijão e boa leitura

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Gina**

Segundos depois o clique da porta se abrindo e o Rony mais barulhento que eu já vi se manifestou ao encontrar o até então tímido irmão da minha melhor amiga. Eu continuei na cozinha escutando aquele típico cumprimento de homens que não varia muito do "e ai, cara!" e do "você continua feio pra caralho" (foi Harry quem disse isso), seguido da resposta de Ron: "e sua irmã continua gostosa". Eles riram mais um pouco e eu ouvi a pergunta que fez meu coração disparar:

_Cadê sua irmãzinha? _ Harry perguntou sarcástico.

Depois disso eu só ouvi a risada de Hermione, seguido do já conhecido "oi amor". Fiquei mais um tempo encostada no balcão, respirei fundo, tirei a pipoca de dentro do microondas e despejei em uma vasilha grande, entrei na sala anunciando minha presença.

_Oi Mi _ Ela riu pra mim. _ Oi Harry.

_Oi Gina. _ Ele respondeu sorrindo e eu sorri de volta. _ Acho que essa parte é sua.

Reparei com os olhos brilhando a sacola que ele trazia nas mãos, e que estava cheia de coisas.

_OMG, meus perfumes! _ A peguei rapidamente e todos riram. _ Obrigada. _ Falei já indo até meu quarto guardá-los.

Quando voltei para a sala vi Hermione sentada onde eu estava até então, junto com Rony, e só me sobrou o sofá de dois lugares onde Harry estava sentado nesse momento e aparentemente muito confortável. Entreguei a pipoca para Ron, que não me agradeceu, e me sentei ao lado daquele homem lindo que neste momento estava enfeitando a minha sala.

_Meu, sua casa não mudou nada. _ Ele disse olhando todos os cantos. _ O que essas duas mulheres fazem aqui que não mudam sua decoração?

Ron riu antes de responder.

_Gina não faz nada, só enche o saco, e Hermione tem coisas mais interessantes pra fazer do que decorar meu apartamento.

Todos nós rimos e eles continuaram a conversar, eu não participei muito, estava estranhamente quieta hoje, só ria de vez em quando. Por mais estranho que seja eu não estava pensando em nada, só estava curtindo o momento. Quando era quase nove da noite pedimos pizza e comemos na sala mesmo, do jeito que estávamos: Rony e Hermione no sofá maior, ele sentado e ela entre suas pernas, Harry sentado em uma poltrona do sofá menor e eu ao seu lado com os pés em cima do assento.

Já se passava da meia noite quando Harry e Hermione decidiram que iriam dormir aqui mesmo, estava tarde para irem para casa. Óbvio que isso contou com um pouco da insistência de Rony, alegando que ele e Mione mal se viram essa semana. Já era mais de duas da manhã quando fomos nos deitar, eu em meu quarto, Ron e Mione no quarto dele e Harry disse que dormiria na sala mesmo, apenas pediu um short emprestado ao meu irmão.

Escovei os dentes, fui para o meu quarto, coloquei meu pijama de sempre e me deitei. Não demorei a dormir e estranhamente eu estava me sentido feliz. O último pensamento que tive antes de adormecer foi: "Gina, você nem o conhece!"

**POV Hermione**

Deixei Gina em casa e alguns minutos depois já estava entrando em meu apartamento. Estacionei o carro e subi, assim que entrei encontrei Harry só com uma calça jeans e sem camisa, ainda com o cabelo molhado e descalço.

_Mas não aprende nunca mesmo, não é? Está frio, Harry, você vai ficar doente. _ Disse me sentando no sofá ao seu lado e já colocando meus pés em cima de suas pernas.

_Já eu me visto, Mi, você sabe que eu gosto de ficar assim. _ Falou já começando a massagear meus pés, ele sabe que eu sempre gostei disso.

_Você está mais magro. _ Eu disse e ele riu. _ Não andou se alimentando bem lá, não é?

_Mione, eu engordei, você que desacostumou a me ver. _ Ele respondeu calmamente.

_Claro, você não veio mais me ver. _ Falei fazendo manha.

_Não deu, Mi. _ Falou olhando suas mãos em meus pés. _ E se eu viesse acho que não teria coragem de voltar, eu tinha que terminar meu curso.

_Eu sei, entendo você.

_E no trabalho, como está? _ Me perguntou.

_Tudo bem, como sempre. _ Respondi relaxando no sofá. _ Lá não tem muitas emoções, eu sou boa no que faço e pronto, isso que importa pra eles.

_Minha irmã nerd de sempre. _ Ele disse rindo e pareceu se lembrar de algo. _ Aliás, por que você me apresentou como o nerd para a irmã do Rony?

Eu gargalhei ao me lembrar.

_Porque desde que eu falei que você ia voltar ela estava morrendo de ciúmes, porque antes eu e Ron dávamos total atenção a ela e agora tem você. _ Me mexi um pouco para me arrumar no sofá. _ E quando eu disse que você era economista e estava fazendo pós em finanças internacionais ela disse que você devia ser um nerd, com uns óculos enormes e remelento, não quis quebrar a expectativa dela.

Nós dois rimos.

_Fala a verdade, ela babou um pouco no seu irmãozinho aqui, não babou? _ Me perguntou presunçoso.

_Descubra você mesmo, gatinho. _ Eu pisquei pra ele. _ Mas você está todo assanhadinho para o lado dela, não está?

Ele riu antes de responder.

_Aaah, vai me dizer que ela não é gostosa? _ Me perguntou sorrindo.

_Ela não é só isso, Harry, ela é uma pessoa incrível também. Apesar de ser nova ainda é super madura, sabe o que quer, mas tem aquele jeito peculiar de ser.

_Quantos anos ela tem?

_Dezenove, vai fazer vinte em breve.

_E que jeito peculiar?

_Extremamente tagarela e desastrada. _ Nós dois rimos.

_Ela é muito bonita, muito mesmo. _ Ele me falou pensativo. _ Deve ter muito cara atrás dela, não tem?

_Você não imagina o quanto. _ Respondi exagerando um pouco. _ Rony não pode ouvir falar de um tal de Dino Tomaz.

_Ele continua ciumento? _ Falou rindo. _ Lembro que ele me falava de vez em quanto que a irmãzinha dele isso, a irmãzinha aquilo. Eu sinceramente achei que fosse uma criança e não... não aquilo tudo.

Nós rimos.

_Sim, continua ciumento, mas já melhorou bastante. _ Falei me mexendo de novo, chegando mais perto dele e deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro. _ Mas me fala de você agora, como era aquela tal de Cho?

_Ela era especial, Mi. Pelo menos foi há um tempo.

_Como assim? _ Perguntei mais interessada.

_Você sabe, eu sempre te falava. _ Ele disse suspirando. _ Eu era louco por ela, mas eu acho que ela não merecia tudo que eu oferecia, entende?

_Entendo. E ninguém agüenta um relacionamento assim. Mas por que vocês terminaram?

_Quando eu decidi vir embora a chamei para vir comigo, ela não quis, disse que preferia ficar lá sozinha. Ela é estilista e fala que aqui não tem espaço pra ela crescer, que eu só estava pensando em mim, essas coisas.

_E você achou melhor vir embora mesmo sozinho?

_E continuo achando! _ Falou rapidamente. _ Fazia uns dias já que estávamos mais afastados, não nos víamos com tanta freqüência, o sexo já não era mais aquelas coisas e eu estava com saudade de casa, com saudade de você. Então terminei de vez e falei que estava vindo e pronto, ela nem questionou, não falou nada, só tchau.

_E agora você está triste? _ Perguntei fazendo carinho em uma de suas mãos.

_Não triste, estou me sentindo usado. _ Nós dois rimos. _ Eu passei mais de um ano com ela, Mione. Praticamente desde que cheguei lá ela estava comigo, é difícil esquecer logo de cara, né. Enquanto eu estava lá, na semana que passei sozinho foi mais difícil, aqui acho que será mais fácil. Não daríamos certo de qualquer forma, ela era muito centrada no mundo dela, nas coisas dela, eu não era o primeiro plano nunca. Isso não me incomodava até então, mas eu quero mais agora, entende? Vou fazer vinte e quatro anos, Mione, eu quero uma coisa mais fundamentada, digamos assim, mais certa.

_Entendo sim, e acho que você está certo.

_Se a sua cunhadinha quiser me ajudar... _ Falou já rindo.

_Cachorro! _ Dei um tapa no ombro dele. _ Quer almoçar?

_Quero!

Me levantei puxando-o pela mão e me dirigi à cozinha. Ele ficou encostado em uma parede enquanto eu arrumava algo para comermos.

_Já viu seu quarto?

_Já, obrigado. Ficou ótimo.

_De nada, pode mudar o que quiser, caso não tenha gostado de algo. _ Falei enquanto mexia em algumas panelas.

_Você não colocou nenhum super herói, já está ótimo para começar! _ Nós dois rimos.

Conversamos a tarde toda sobre a vida dele nos EUA e sobre como havia sido a minha vida nesse tempo em Londres, contamos todas as novidades e por volta das cinco da tarde perguntei se ele queria ver o Rony hoje ou amanhã.

_Vamos hoje, to com saudade daquele filho da mãe também.

Nós rimos mais um pouco juntos, nos trocamos e saímos de casa. Eram quase seis da tarde quando entramos no prédio onde meu namorado e Gina moravam, o porteiro não me anunciava mais, então subimos. Resolvi não usar minha chave, já que minha cunhada tinha a péssima mania de nunca se vestir decentemente quando estava em casa. Segundos depois a porta se abriu e meu amor apareceu.

Os dois se cumprimentaram muito escandalosamente, e passada a fase de irritação mútua meu irmão descarado pergunta:

_Cadê sua irmãzinha? _Com uma piscadela para Ron.

Ron baixou a voz antes de responder:

_Minha irmãzinha está na cozinha fazendo pipoca _ Informou e acrescentou _ Irmão gostoso da Hermione! _ Fez uma péssima imitação da voz dela.

Eu ri escandalosamente depois disso e entramos. Um tempo depois Gina voltou e ficamos conversando animadamente. Já era bem tarde, então aceitamos não ir para casa e dormir por aqui mesmo hoje. Assim que demos boa noite uns para os outros e Ron emprestou um short para que Harry dormisse no sofá, eu e meu namorado entramos em seu quarto e mal havíamos fechamos a porta quando ele me agarrou.

_Nossa, que namorada cheirosa essa minha. _ Falou com o rosto enfiado em meu pescoço e me segurando fortemente pela cintura. _ Estava com saudades, gostosa. _ Falou descendo a mão e apertando minha bunda.

Eu gemi e ele mordeu meu lábio inferior.

_Tem que ficar quietinha hoje amor, a gente tem visita. _ Falou rindo contra meus lábios.

_Então sem maltratar . _ Respondi já levantando sua camiseta.

_Mas você gosta de ser maltratada, minha safada. _ Falou enquanto me virava de costas para ele, colando seu corpo em mim e baixando as mãos para os botões da minha calça jeans, abrindo-os.

_Mas eu não vou conseguir ficar quietinha assim. _ Respondi me esfregando nele.

_Consegue sim, bebe. _ Disse me virando para ele e já me arrastando para sua cama.

É sempre difícil não fazer barulho quando Ron está dentro de mim, mas ele sempre dava um jeito de me calar com seus beijos. Nossa noite foi intensa, como sempre era quando eu estava com ele.

Dormimos como todas as vezes: sem roupa, embolados um no outro e cobertos com um edredom grosso que ele tinha há anos e havia trazido da casa de seus pais.


	5. Capítulo 5

Olá, meus amores!

Mais um cap! E esse completamente dedicado a mim, porque ontem foi o dia mais lindo do ano e eu completei 23 anos *-* ahahhha

Gostaria de agradecer aos lindos **Gessica Silva****, ****Lord West Gordon****, ****Ana Carolina Potter**** e ****Isinha Weasley Potter**pelos comentários lindos. Vocês me fazem muito feliz com eles =]

Aproveitando esse momento, caso ainda não tenham visto, tenho mais algumas histórias concluídas no meu perfil. Deem uma olhadinha, vou adorar vê-los por lá.

Até o próximo!

Beijão

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Harry**

Eu demorei bastante para dormir depois que me acomodei no sofá da casa do meu cunhado, a diferença de horário ainda era novidade para mim, e eu estava sem sono algum. Fiquei ali deitado olhando para o teto e planejando minha nova vida.

Eu precisaria primeiro de um emprego, papai e mamãe deixaram a mim e Mione numa situação muito confortável financeiramente, mas nós sempre nos viramos. Ambos gastamos mais do que ganhamos, é verdade, mas gostávamos de nos sentirmos úteis. E era exatamente nesse ponto que eu sempre achei que não daria certo com Cho, ela era um pouco acomodada demais.

Meus pais não gostaram muito dela, embora eles não tenham falado isso abertamente eu notei e Hermione apesar de não conhecê-la não a aprovava completamente, mas seu caso eu acredito que mais ciúmes do que outra coisa. Em todo o caso, a aprovação da família é fundamental, principalmente pra mim que nunca pensei em me afastar deles por mulher nenhuma, nem por ninguém.

Eu ainda sentia falta da Cho, principalmente hoje que estava um friozinho gostoso pra dormir junto, mas estava começando a acreditar que era mais carência do que saudade da pessoa. Eu sempre fui muito quieto, até meio tímido com as mulheres, então ela havia sido minha única namorada, fora alguns casos banais antes da minha ida para a América e um romancezinho de 6 meses quando tinha uns dezessete pra dezoito anos, e depois disso eu nunca havia ficado sozinho, hoje estou descobrindo que não é legal.

Longe dela e pensando com coerência, eu sei que ela não era a mulher dos meus sonhos, eu é queria que fosse e não consegui. E também que eu não era o homem dos sonhos dela, como ela mesmo dizia eu era certinho demais para o estilo de vida que ela sempre teve.

Eu estava virando de um lado para o outro naquele sofá há horas e não conseguia dormir, estava ficando com vontade de ir ao banheiro e já estava com sede fazia tempo, e mesmo achando muito anti-ético abrir a geladeira dos outros sem permissão eu não consegui mais agüentar. Me levantei e sem acender nenhuma luz fui em direção ao banheiro.

Saí de lá e caminhei até a cozinha, mesmo de luzes apagadas ela estava um pouco iluminada pelas luzes da rua então foi fácil encontrar a geladeira e os armários onde Ron e a "irmãzinha" guardavam os copos. Peguei um copo de plástico mesmo, ele estava na frente e eu não queria ficar mexendo muito, enchi de água gelada e apoiei no balcão olhando pela janela enquanto bebia. Estava uma noite fria hoje, e eu estava um pouco arrepiado por causa do vento já que só vestia um short emprestado.

_Insônia? _ A voz veio inesperadamente de trás de mim e eu deixei o copo cair, espirrou um pouco de água em mim. _ Desculpa, não queria te assustar.

Gina veio andando em minha direção trajando um robe cor de rosa, que ia até o meio das suas coxas e estava bem fechado no decote, pegou a garrafa de água ao meu lado, abriu a porta superior do armário e ficou na ponta dos pés para conseguir pegar um copo. Assim que o encheu, sentou-se no balcão ao meu lado e bebeu calmamente, nem um pouco incomodada com a minha presença.

_Não, imagina, desculpa eu por estar invadindo sua casa e pegando água sem permissão. _ Falei me enxugando com um pano que ela me entregou quando viu minha barriga levemente molhada. _ Para um nerd abrir a geladeira alheia sem permissão é quase como cometer um assalto. _ Falei soando um pouco sarcástico.

_Hermione fofoqueira! _ Ela resmungou e nós dois rimos. _ Por que voltou de lá?

_Cansei de ficar fora de casa. _ Me sentei ao seu lado. _ Não vai quebrar se eu me sentar também, né?

_Não, fique a vontade.

_Obrigado. Então, era tudo um pouco estranho para mim, não ia conseguir ficar muito tempo lá de qualquer forma então terminei meu curso e vim embora. _ Conclui e suspirei. _ Mas fique tranqüila, você ainda terá seu irmão e sua amiga.

Ela riu de uma maneira contagiante, jogando um pouco a cabeça pra trás e fazendo os cabelos muito lisos ondularem. Acho que só adolescentes conseguem rir daquele jeito.

_Fico feliz que não os tire de mim, sabe que até agora era como se eu fosse filha única, não é? _ Falou divertida.

Eu sorri olhando enquanto ela bebia um pouco mais de água.

_E você, quando vai se revoltar e resolver mudar de continente?

_Não quero fazer isso. _ Me respondeu decidida. _ Eu queria sair do interior e vir pra capital e pronto, já consegui! Meu lugar é aqui, entende?

_Entendo, sei como é. _ Me ajeitei no lugar. _ E imagino como deve ter sido pra você convencer seus pais a te deixarem vir.

_Nem me fale, eu quase tive que fugir. _Ela riu um pouco. _ Ron ajudou muito com isso, e eu não sei o que seria de mim sem ele. Ele pega no meu pé às vezes, é ciumento demais, mas a gente se ama.

_Você eu não sei, mas ele sempre falava da irmãzinha dele para mim e para Hermione, eu acho que vocês passaram tempo demais sem se ver e ele pensava que você ia ter treze anos para sempre.

_Eu até gosto desse cuidado todo, é bem legal irritá-lo. _ Falou pulando graciosamente de cima do balcão _ Se quiser tentar pergunte a ele quem é Dino Tomaz.

Riu um pouco enquanto pegava o copo da minha mão e colocava os dois dentro da pia para depois dirigir-se à geladeira e guardar a jarra.

_Hermione já me falou esse nome hoje, quem esse tal de Dino? _ Perguntei ainda sentado.

_Mais um ex-namorado idiota que nunca me mereceu. _Falou já se virando para sair da cozinha. _ Bom, vou dormir. Boa noite, Harry.

_Boa noite.

Ainda fiquei alguns minutos sentado ali, mas quando começou a ficar frio demais resolvi me deitar novamente. Já era bem tarde, então não demorei a dormir e antes que isso acontecesse, pensei claramente que Dino Tomaz era um idiota.

**POV Rony**

Acordei com Hermione enroscada em mim, como sempre. Nós dois havíamos dormido bem tarde e depois de algumas atividades físicas, então eu suponho que já não era tão cedo. Olhei no relógio ao lado da minha cama e marcava um pouco mais de onze da manhã. Me espreguicei discretamente para não acordá-la e antes de me levantar ergui um pouco o edredom que nos cobria, ela estava totalmente nua e era uma visão excitante a qualquer hora do dia.

Alisei um pouco seus quadris e dei um beijo de leve em sua bochecha. Depois disso sai cuidadosamente para não acordá-la, coloquei minha cueca, um short, uma camiseta e fui ao banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal. Saí de lá dez minutos depois e Hermione já havia agarrado meu travesseiro, eu ri um pouco com a cena e sai do quarto fechando a porta devagar.

A porta do quarto de Gina estava fechada, era de se esperar já que ela só acordava cedo nos fins de semana quando alguém a chamava. Harry já estava acordado e trocava os canais da TV a procura de alguma coisa interessante.

_Bom dia, cara. Dormiu bem?

_Bom dia, Ron, dormi sim, valeu.

_Vou ver se tem alguma coisa pra gente tomar café, perai.

Fui até a cozinha e voltei vinte minutos depois com dois pães com manteiga na chapa e dois chocolates quentes, entreguei um a ele e me sentei no sofá da frente.

_E ai, me conta o que aprontou nesse tempo que se isolou da gente. _ Falei divertido e esperei que ele engolisse antes de começar.

_Aprontar mesmo não aprontei muito não, mas fiz muita coisa legal. Lá é tudo muito diferente, eu não ia me acostumar a viver lá pra sempre.

_E já tava na hora de voltar também, né. _Falei colocando as penas sobre o sofá. _ Hermione sentia muito sua falta.

_E eu a dela. Você sabe como a gente sempre foi grudado, né cara.

_É, eu sei. E a mulherada de lá são boas?

Nós dois gargalhamos com essa minha pergunta.

_Eu desejo que Hermione nunca escute essa frase saindo da sua boca! _Disse Harry com exagero.

_Por mais boas que elas sejam, duvido que superariam a Mi, é só uma pergunta masculina, nada demais. _ Respondi na defensiva.

_Espero que ela também pense assim. _ Falou e nós dois rimos. _ Mas são sim, é incrível como naquele lugar tem mulher bonita, mas ao mesmo tempo é difícil achar uma bonita que valha a pena. Falta o cavalheirismo inglês, se é que me entende.

_Que frase mais gay. _ Falei em tom de deboche e caímos na gargalhada de novo. _E então, o que quer fazer no seu segundo dia em casa? Estou incluso nos planos ou já tem algo melhor em mente?

_Claro que você está incluso nos planos! Aliás não só você, Hermione o sua "irmãzinha" também.

Eu notei o sarcasmo com que ele falou irmãzinha, afinal não era para menos, eu sempre tachava Gina como uma criança para todos os meus amigos, mas ninguém podia negar que ela tinha um corpão de invejar muita mulher bonita por ai.

_Minha irmãzinha, né. Sei. _ Joguei uma almofada nele.

_Que isso, cara, ta doido? Somos da mesma família agora. _ Falou na defensiva.

_É isso que me preocupa. _ Respondi antes de rirmos novamente.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos depois conversando sobre papo de homem: futebol, carros e tudo mais parecido com isso. A primeira a se levantar foi Hermione, com um short curto e uma camiseta que ela sempre usava para dormir, deu um beijo no irmão e veio até onde eu estava, se deitando e apoiando a cabeça em minhas pernas.

Já se passavam das onze da manhã quando Gina se levantou, e graças a Deus ela teve o bom senso de colocar um robe por cima daqueles pijamas curtíssimos que insistia em usar. Eu notei os olhares dela para Harry, e era uma questão de tempo ele também olhar daquela maneira para ela. Almoçamos em casa mesmo e pela tarde saímos um pouco pela cidade. Visitamos alguns pontos turísticos comuns, no inicio da noite um cinema e depois jantar num barzinho que sempre íamos. Na volta Hermione deixou Gina e eu em nosso apartamento e ela e Harry seguiram para casa.

Assim que entramos Gina tirou os sapatos de salto, sentou-se no sofá e começou a massagear os pés:

_Porque vocês usam isso se depois morrem de dor? _ Perguntei sentando-me em frente a ela.

_Porque é mais bonito, mais elegante, mais atraente, essas coisas. _ Falou deitando-se e pegando o controle da televisão. _ E outra, eu sei que os homens gostam de mulheres de salto.

Eu ri, o que mais me restava fazer?

_E a faculdade, como anda? _ Perguntei interessado. Eu sei que ela é responsável, mas eu gosto de estar sempre a par da sua vida.

_Está indo muito bem, você sabe que eu gosto do que faço, não é? Então fica mais fácil. Só a matemática financeira, de novo, que me complica.

Eu ri do modo como ela exagerava as coisas.

_E no seu estágio? _ Perguntei deitando-me também.

_Lá está tudo ótimo, como sempre. Aliás, eu te contei que meu chefe vai sair?

_Não, não falou. _ Respondi virando para ela. _ Por quê?

_Porque arrumou outro emprego, com cargo melhor. Esse mês será seu ultimo.

_E já sabem quem vai substituí-lo?

_Não, ainda não falaram. Mas eu não sei se vão subir alguém de la de dentro mesmo, acho que vão trazer de fora.

_Aah, entendi. _ Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos e eu continuei. _ Sabe o que eu não entendo...

_O que?

_Como alguém pode odiar matemática financeira e adorar trabalhar no departamento financeiro?

Ela riu alto, o típico jeito escandaloso que minha irmã sempre teve.

_Não sei irmãozinho, deve ser porque lá as contas chegam prontas para nós.

Nós dois rimos mais um pouco, continuamos conversando por alguns minutos e eu fui me deitar, uma longa semana nos esperava.


	6. Capítulo 6

Oláá!

Desculpem a demora..

Antes dos agradecimentos tenho um aviso importante:

Fic nova! s/10631983/1/T-P-M

Dêem uma passadinha por lá!;]

Meu agradecimento a todos que acompanham Speechless, e em especial à Hannah e Ana Carolina Potter, que deixaram meu dia mais feliz com seus reviews!

Espero agradecer a mais pessoas no próximo capítulo *-*

Até lá

Beijinhos!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**POV Gina**

Quase dois meses haviam se passado desde que Harry voltou para casa, e até então nossos fins de semana têm sido quase todos juntos. Fora alguns raros que ele sai com os amigos da época da faculdade ou quando eu saio com meus amigos atuais de faculdade. Ele estava mostrando ser uma pessoa incrível, e cada dia que passava eu teimava em ficar mais nervosa com a sua presença constante em minha casa.

Eu estava me negando a me apaixonar e por enquanto eu estava tendo sucesso, isso devido mais a fatores externos do que internos, por exemplo, meu chefe ainda não havia sido substituído, então eu estava trabalhando por mim e por ele, já que eu era a única pessoa que lhe dava suporte direto. A faculdade estava em épocas de prova e nos dois últimos finais de semana eu inventei uma desculpa qualquer para não ficar em casa e não vê-lo. Era infantil, eu sei, mas cada um luta com as armas que tem, e duvido que alguém tenha muitas armas para lutar contra todo o encantamento do Sr. Harry Potter.

Hoje milagrosamente eu não teria aula, e Ron me disse que havia marcado com Harry para assistirem um jogo em nossa casa, então eu resolvi visitar Hermione, não havíamos tido muito tempo para conversar desde que ele voltou. Sai do trabalho, um pouco mais tarde como sempre, e fui direto para sua casa. Troquei os sapatos de salto por uma sapatilha dentro do elevador, porque ninguém é de ferro, guardei-os na bolsa e toquei a campainha assim que cheguei ao seu andar. Ela rapidamente abriu a porta pra mim.

_Oi Gi. _ Falou sorridente.

_Oi Mi. _Dei um beijo em seu rosto. _ O gostoso do seu irmão já saiu? _ Falei entrando e indo direto para o sofá colocar minha bolsa.  
_Ainda não. _E para minha total surpresa (e vergonha) não foi Hermione quem me respondeu. _ Mas já estou indo. _ Falou rindo enquanto prendia o relógio no braço e vindo até mim. _ Tchau Gi. _ Deu um beijo na minha bochecha, se despediu de Hermione e saiu fechando a porta.

Eu continuei parada onde estava com o rosto ardendo de tão vermelho e ouvindo a gargalhada estrondosa de Hermione atrás de mim, até que peguei uma almofada no sofá e me sentei abraçando-a.

_Que bela amiga você é! Por que não me avisou que ele ainda estava aqui?

Ela ainda riu um pouco antes de me responder.

_Porque não deu tempo, amiga. Juro que teria avisado.

_Oh droga _ cobri o rosto com as mãos. _ Agora ele sabe que eu acho ele gostoso.

_Aaah sim, como se a maneira como você o olha já não dissesse isso. _ Falou rolando os olhos. _ Admite para mim, vai, você está caidinha por ele.

_Me recuso a responder! _ Eu disse rápido demais.

_Aaah, está sim! _ Falou se inclinando em minha direção. _ Eu te conheço, Gina Weasley.

_Aah, que merda Hermione. _ Falei irritada. _ Qual o problema? Seu irmão é lindo, eu estou carente, isso é normal! Ainda mais quando o comparamos com o idiota do Dino, impossível não se sentir só um pouquinho atraída.

Ela parou de rir e continuou:

_Mas não é só isso. Você nunca fica nervosa perto de alguém quando está atraída, eu já vi você perto dos homens com quem se envolveu desde que chegou aqui. Nenhum te deixou nervosa, vermelha só porque ria pra você._ Falou com aquele ar de profunda entendedora do universo.

_E o que mais seria, posso saber? _ Perguntei petulante.

Ela me respondeu com outra pergunta.

_Por que você está evitando ele?

_Eu não estou evitando ninguém! _ Falei e até para mim soei mais como uma criança mimada.

_Claro que está, Gina. Até ele percebeu. Perguntou de você umas três vezes para o Ron nesse fim de semana.

E como a adolescente idiota de dezenove anos que eu sou, não consegui evitar o sorriso.

_Perguntou o que? _ Perguntei louca de curiosidade.

_Primeiro me conta por que você está evitando ele, depois te falo isso.

Eu corei absurdamente e ela percebeu.

_Gi, você é minha melhor amiga. Tenha certeza absoluta que por mim Harry nunca vai saber de nada.

_Ai Hermione, eu não quero me apaixonar, pronto, é isso! _ Falei tudo de uma vez antes que perdesse a coragem. _E o problema é que ele é apaixonante demais, isso me assusta. Eu nem o conheço direito, e já penso nele todo dia, percebe como isso não é bom, Mi?

_Eu percebo como isso pode ser assustador para você, mas não vejo como isso pode ser tão ruim assim.

_Não entende? Mione, ele é formado, acabou de voltar dos EUA com uma pós-graduação que o coloca quase acima de todo mundo, é lindo, pode ter qualquer mulher, a hora que quiser. Como eu aposto que já tem. _ Suspirei e continuei. _ E eu? Vamos à listinha: adolescente, escandalosa, na faculdade, estagiária. Quer mais alguma evidencia do quão assustador isso é pra mim?

Hermione rolou os olhos indignada e antes que ela protestasse me adiantei.

_Mas por incrível que pareça eu estou obtendo sucesso no meu intento, então por favor não venha me atrapalhar. _ Cruzei os braços e fiquei um tempo assim, ela só me olhava com um sorriso de canto. _ Tudo bem, me atrapalhe um pouquinho, o que ele perguntou para o Ron?

E como já era de se esperar, ela riu de mim. Eu bufei e olhei para o outro lado.

_Tudo bem, vou contar. _ Instantaneamente e involuntariamente minha cabeça se virou para ela. _ Primeiro ele só perguntou de você, isso há dois fins de semana atrás quando Ron veio aqui e você não quis vir. Quando Ron respondeu que você preferiu ficar em casa ele quis saber por que.

Tenho certeza que meus olhos estava arregalados nesse momento, numa expectativa sem tamanho.

_Ron disse que não sabia, então ele esperou Ron ir embora e me pediu carinhosamente, e tentando disfarçar, que descobrisse por que você não tinha vindo. _ Eu sorri mesmo sem querer. _ Nesse fim de semana agora, ele perguntou de novo para o Ron onde você estava e quando ele respondeu que você tinha saído, quis saber para onde e com quem. Foi só isso.

Só isso? OMG!

_E qual o interesse dele em saber de mim? _ Não me contive e perguntei.

_Amiga, as informações não irão para um lado nem para o outro, sinto muito. Pergunte a ele se deseja tanto saber. _ Falou rindo maldosamente.

Eu já sabia que ela estava falando sério, então nem tentei insistir. Conversei um pouco mais com ela, e quando já estava ficando bem tarde Ron me ligou perguntando se eu queria que ele me buscasse, respondi que sim e quando estava entrando no carro do meu irmão vi o de Harry passando e entrando na garagem. Sem querer meu coração deu quase uma cambalhota.

Entrei em casa meio aérea, dei boa noite para o Ron e fui direto para meu quarto. Eu estava pensando em tudo que Hermione falou, e não conseguia encontrar uma solução para o meu problema. Podia ser só atração, coisa de homem, afinal eu sabia que era bonitinha, então isso seria normal. E de todas as possibilidades que me vieram à cabeça só uma me pareceu coerente o suficiente: continue fugindo. Depois da decisão tomada foi mais fácil adormecer.

**POV Harry**

Então realmente eu era o irmão gostoso da Hermione? Que interessante, pensei enquanto descia sorridente pelo elevador. Fazia duas semanas que não a via, e estranhamente eu estava com saudade. Ela sempre usava uns saltos enormes, e ficava linda neles, mas eu sempre tive uma tara por mulher baixinha e hoje só de sapatilha ela estava arrasando. E a questão era: como se faz para parar de imaginar aqueles cabelos vermelhos presos na minha mão e a irmã do meu melhor amigo gemendo embaixo de mim? Difícil, muito difícil.

Entrei no carro que eu havia comprado para mim no inicio desse mês, tentei de novo arrumar meu cabelo olhando o espelho retrovisor e dirigi para a casa de Rony. Estacionei em frente ao prédio, me identifiquei para o porteiro e entrei sem ser anunciado, afinal essa era quase minha casa nos fins de semana. Toquei a campainha e ele me atendeu vestindo só uma calça de moletom e chinelos.

_E ai, cara? _ Demos aquele típico toque de mãos masculino e entrei.

Em cima da mesa de centro já havia algumas cervejas e petiscos, e a televisão já estava ligada no canal do jogo que começou há dez minutos.

_Como sempre atrasado, essa moça. _ Ele comentou sentando-se e nós dois rimos. _ Achei que você fosse sair de casa mais cedo. Estava retocando a maquiagem?

_Foi mal, me atrasei um pouco.

_Cara, você fica o dia todo em casa e consegue sair atrasado para o futebol à noite. Inexplicável. _ Ron me falou irônico.

_Se der tudo certo essa vai ser minha ultima semana em casa, meu caro. To vendo ai um trampo numa empresa de comércio exterior. Eles se interessaram muito pela minha pós nos EUA, porque os principais clientes são de lá.

_Aah ai sim, tomara que dê certo. _ Ron me disse sinceramente _ E você vai fazer o que lá?

_Vou supervisionar a área financeira da empresa.

_E já vai entrar como supervisor? Eu demorei dois anos para chegar lá. _ Ele disse e nós dois rimos. _ To brincando, cara. Você se esforçou bastante, merece isso mesmo.

_E ai, quem ta ganhando? _ Perguntei olhando para a televisão.

_Por enquanto zero a zero. _ Me informou também se concentrando no jogo e pegando uma cerveja para mim.

_Valeu. _ Falei abrindo-a e já tomando um gole.

Eu estava olhando para a televisão mas pensando em outras coisas, na verdade eu sempre gostei de futebol, mas achava o jogo um pouco monótono pela televisão, preferia jogar de vez em quando com a galera. Olhei para o canto da sala e vi um sapato de salto jogado ali de qualquer jeito, sem pensar falei apontando:

_Sua irmã é meio bagunceira, não é?

_Cara, para de falar da minha irmã! Isso é desagradável _ Falou me jogando uma almofada.

_Mas eu só fiz um comentário agora. Quando foi que eu falei dela? _ Respondi depois de levar uma almofadada na cara.

_É a primeira pessoa de quem você pergunta quando chega, anda querendo saber onde ela está, com quem está. _ Falou sem esperar resposta.

Eu ri e olhei para ele que estava um pouco sério e me olhando meio desconfiado. Desviei meu olhar e continuamos assistindo o jogo. Na verdade nem eu sei por que eu estava falando dela, deve ser porque eu tinha a leve impressão que ela andava fugindo de mim desde alguns dias atrás. O motivo é que eu não conseguia entender, já que eu, Ron, Mione e ela nos dávamos bem e nos divertíamos nos fins de semana.

Eu estava tomando um gole da minha cerveja e havia conseguido me concentrar no jogo quando o telefone da casa do Ron tocou e ele esticou o braço, pegou-o na mesinha de centro, baixou um pouco o volume da televisão e atendeu.

_Alô. _ Atendeu com cara de tédio e esperou. _ Não, Gina não está. Quem está falando? _ Eu vi seu rosto ficar vermelho, como sempre quando estava com raiva. _ Dino, pelo que eu fui informado ela já te disse inúmeras vezes que não quer te ver. _ Ele cruzou os braços e aguardou novamente. _ Sim, eu tenho muito a ver com isso e se depender da minha aprovação ela realmente nunca mais aceitaria nem falar com você. _ Esperou mais um pouco antes de finalizar. _ Tá bom, se você vai insistir eu não quero mais ouvir, liga no celular dela, quem sabe ela te atende.

E desligou, colocando o telefone novamente no lugar.

_Como assim liga no celular dela, ta louco? Ela já não disse que não quer falar com ele? _ Perguntei me virando incrédulo para ele.

_Cara, você não conhece Gina, ela odeia que se metam na vida dela, principalmente nesses casos. _ Me falou aumentando novamente o volume. _ Ela faz questão de me lembrar que isso é assunto dela toda vez que tento intervir.

Realmente, eu não tinha nada a ver com isso, não deveria nem estar pensando nesse assunto...

_E o que esse tal de Dino fez para que nem ela e nem você quisessem mais olhar pra ele? _ Perguntei tentando soar despretensioso.

Acho que não consegui, já que Ron soltou uma risadinha antes de começar.

_E por que tanto interesse?

Eu fiquei vermelho, tenho certeza.

_Só curiosidade. _ Respondi apressadamente.

_Sei. _ Ainda riu um pouco antes de dizer. _ Ele a fez de idiota, isso já é um motivo ótimo para eu odiá-lo pelo resto da vida. Estavam saindo há uns dias e em um fim de semana que Gina ficou em casa estudando para uma prova da faculdade ele ficou com uma garota que coincidentemente era da sala dela. Agora fica ai todo arrependidinho correndo atrás dela.

_Que idiota. _ Comentei.

_Sim, mas Gina é bem resolvida nesses assuntos, então não me preocupo muito com isso, ela sabe se cuidar. _ Respondeu voltando a olhar para a televisão.

Meu primeiro pensamento instintivo foi: "mas eu me preocupo". Eu tratei logo de afastá-lo e voltei a prestar atenção no jogo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Olá meus amores!

Antes de tudo, meu muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e especialmente aos lindos Ana Carolina Potter, Hannah, kiss Potter e Isinha Weasley Potter que me deixaram super feliz com os comentários lindos.

Espero ver a todos nos reviews do Cap novo ;)

Até o próximo

Beijinhos

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Harry**

Assistimos a partida até o fim e nosso time perdeu, como sempre Ron disse que eu dava azar e me desconvidou para assistir ao próximo jogo com ele. Rimos um pouco de algumas besteiras e quando disse que ia embora ele pegou o telefone, eu já sabia para quem ele iria ligar, e minha atenção se aguçou imediatamente.

_Oi cabeçuda, sou eu. _ Esperou um pouco e riu de alguma coisa que ela falou. _ Quer que te busque ou Hermione virá trazê-la? _ Ouviu o que Gina respondeu e levantou-se antes de responder. _ Ok, estou indo. Em vinte minutos esteja na portaria. _ Pegou uma blusa em cima do sofá e começou a calçar um par de tênis que estava jogado embaixo da mesinha da sala. _ Ta bom, fala pra Mi que depois eu ligo pra ela e que estou com saudade. _ Terminou de calçar os tênis. _ Beleza, beijo.

E desligou, em seguida vestindo a blusa e pegando a chave do carro em cima da estante e se virando para mim.

_Vamos, vou com você até lá. _ Assenti me virando e ele continuou em um tom dividido entre zombeteiro e sarcástico. _ Preciso buscar a moça que te desperta tantas curiosidades.

Eu fingi que não ouvi, porque eu nunca saberia o que responder para essa questão. Desci no térreo e Ron foi até a garagem, entrei em meu carro e esperei que ele passasse por mim para então começar a segui-lo até minha casa. Em aproximadamente vinte minutos já estávamos na minha rua, e antes de entrar na garagem eu a vi caminhando, linda como sempre, até o carro do irmão.

Estacionei em minha vaga e subi. Ao entrar em casa, Hermione estava deitada no sofá e antes que eu terminasse de trancar a porta me falou rindo:

_Oi, gostoso! _ E caiu na gargalhada.

Eu ri também, fui até onde ela estava e dei-lhe um beijo no rosto, sentando-me depois ao seu lado e colocando seus pés em meu colo.

_Então ela me acha gostoso? _ Perguntei sorrindo.

_Convenhamos, Harry, até eu acho. _ Ela me respondeu animada.

_Fico lisonjeado. _ Respondi irônico.

_Bobo! _ Falou se virando para me olhar. _ E você, também tem a mesma opinião sobre ela?

_Acho que até Rony tem. _ Eu respondi no mesmo tom que ela havia falado e depois de rirmos comentei sério. _ Ela é linda.

_É realmente. _ Falou como quem finaliza a conversa.

_E ai _comecei tentando soar despretensioso novamente. _ não vai me contar o que ela falou?

_O que ela falou sobre o que? _ Mione tentou fugir do assunto.

_Aah, Mi, eu vi que ela ficou com vergonha, com certeza te falou alguma coisa. _ Deixei a falsa despretensão para trás. _ Já sabe por que ela não está mais passando os fins de semana conosco?

_E por que o senhor anda tão interessado? _ Me perguntou sentando-se.

_Só curiosidade, ué.

_Entendi. _ Me olhou daquela maneira acusatória que me fazia lembrar a mamãe. _ Mesmo que eu acreditasse nessa suposta e falsa curiosidade eu não diria, porque esse é um assunto nosso.

_Aah Hermione, pare de ser chata _ Comecei a reclamar quando ela me cortou.

_Você quer realmente saber?

_Claro! _ Respondi como se fosse óbvio, e de fato era!

_Então pergunte a ela. _ A olhei como se ela fosse louca. _ Boa noite, Harry. _ Me deu um beijo no rosto. _ Durma bem e boa sorte em sua entrevista amanhã.

_Obrigado. _ Foi o que consegui responder antes de ser deixado sozinho na sala.

Me deitei no sofá onde ela estava, porque ele já estava quente, e fiquei mudando os canais da TV. Deve ser por isso que eu não gostava muito de adolescentes, porque eles são confusos! Mas essa menina me intrigava, era fato. Como disse Hermione, até ela me achava gostoso, então foi só um elogio com o qual as duas devem estar acostumadas a classificar os homens bonitos. Pensando agora com menos pretensão ela pode não estar fugindo de mim e sim saindo com um carinha qualquer da faculdade e não querendo contar para ninguém ainda.

O problema é que ela me atraía muito e não só fisicamente, eu gostava do jeito dela, do sorriso despreocupado, de como ela andava bem de salto e de como ficava uma graça sem eles, das roupas justas que ficavam muito bem nela. E até hoje eu imagino o nó daquele robe rosa que ela estava usando quando conversamos de madrugada em minha primeira noite em Londres. Eu sempre fui exigente com relação às mulheres, mas tenho que admitir que ela tem realmente todo o potencial que tanto me falavam.

Me sentir tão atraído por ela, a ponto de já ter imaginado várias maneiras de nos encontrarmos sozinhos só pra ver como seria, me assustava um pouco. Eu tinha acabado de sair de um namoro, ela era irmã do meu melhor amigo e estava na idade da curtição, de aproveitar a vida. Eu queria uma mulher pra casar comigo, e já me peguei uma ou duas vezes imaginando Gina Weasley ocupando esse cargo na minha vida.

Resolvi deixar as coisas acontecerem, se ela continuar não fazendo questão de participar dos nossos fins de semana em família eu paro de pensar nisso. Fiquei mais um tempo ali passando os canais e resolvi me deitar, amanhã seria um dia decisivo em minha carreira profissional, não podia chegar lá com cara de cansado. Desliguei o aparelho e fui para o meu quarto.

**POV Gina.**

Já fazia mais de uma semana que eu tinha visto Harry pela ultima vez, no fim de semana que sucedeu aquele encontro na casa dele eu inventei outra desculpa qualquer e hoje, sábado, de tanto inventar mentiras o universo resolveu me dar um motivo real para sumir: cólica. Fiquei o dia trancada no quarto e quando Ron veio me convidar para sair com eles para comemorarem o novo emprego do cunhado eu neguei, mas com muita vontade de ir. Apesar de não querer admitir, eu estava com saudades dele, muita saudade.

Mandei um abraço e os meus parabéns e fiquei ali curtindo minha solidão. Não vi a hora que Ron chegou, mas ele com certeza não me deixou dormir sozinha em casa. No domingo ele saiu cedo com Hermione e eu fiquei em casa de novo. Fazia um tempo que os dois não saiam sozinhos, deviam estar cansados de carregar a mim e a Harry. O domingo se passou lentamente e eu dormi a maior parte dele.

Na segunda de manhã me levantei já sem dor e me vesti para trabalhar. Coloquei minhas roupas básicas de sempre, elas ficavam bem em mim, calcei meus saltos altos costumeiros e saí. Eu era estagiária então entrava um pouquinho mais tarde que os outros e quando cheguei todos já estava em seus lugares e a secretária assanhada, Romilda Vane, me chamou dizendo que meu novo chefe já havia chegado, e que era um gato.

Com o fim de semana chato que tive, nem me lembrei que meu novo chefe começaria hoje. Eu me sentia aliviada com isso, estava trabalhando muito nos últimos dias ficando sozinha no departamento. Me dirigi à minha mesa e o suposto bonitão estava em reunião com o diretor. Dei bom dia à todos e fui para a sala onde trabalhava para começar a arrumar minhas coisas. Como o departamento em que atuava continha informações um pouco mais restritas, ele ficava numa sala não isolada, mas um pouco afastada dentro do escritório, e nela havia três mesas: a minha, a do gerente que normalmente ficava em nossa outra filial, mas que nesse ultimo mês inteiro ficou aqui me supervisionando, e uma terceira, de frente para a minha, onde ficaria meu novo, e até então desconhecido, chefe.

Hoje o gerente não havia vindo para cá, e como já haviam me dito que eu seria encarregada de passar os processos da empresa para o novato, comecei a separar os papéis que estavam espalhados pela minha mesa à espera de uma milagrosa resolução. Tirei meu casaco, ficando com uma blusa vermelha de mangas compridas e grudada no corpo, pendurei minha bolsa no armário atrás de mim, pluguei meus fones de ouvido no computador e liguei em uma música qualquer para começar a trabalhar mais relaxada.

Eu sempre deixava o volume baixo, para o caso de conseguir ouvir se alguém falar comigo inesperadamente, e estava analisando algumas notas fiscais quando ouvi a voz do diretor (o Sr. Dumbledore sempre foi escandaloso para falar) vindo em direção à nossa sala e conversando animadamente sobre mim: "a Srta. Weasley é uma excelente funcionária, e é claro que a decisão final caberá a você, mas no que depender da minha opinião e do gerente da área ela com certeza será contratada por nós em breve".

Eu estava ouvindo animadamente os comentários sobre mim quando veio a resposta que me desesperou: "tenho certeza que sua avaliação é suficiente para que eu a aprove, senhor". Avaliando apenas a resposta em si eu deveria ter ficado satisfeita, mas a voz estranhamente familiar que a pronunciou foi o que me fez estar com o estômago embrulhado e a cabeça baixa quando eles cruzaram a porta e se dirigiram à mim:

_Bom dia, Srta. Weasley _ começou o diretor _ Esse é o Sr. Potter, seu novo supervisor.


	8. Capítulo 8

Olá, pessoas lindas!

Para os curiosos com a reação dos dois, mais um cap! Hehe

Isinha Weasley Potter , kiss Potter, Hannah e NahSevciuc obrigada pelos reviews, suas lindas *-*

Até o próximo.

Beijinhos ;)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Gina**

Levantei a cabeça lentamente, e tentando não aparentar nervosismo.

_Bom dia, Sr. Dumbledore, bom dia Sr. Potter. _ Respondi no tom mais profissional que consegui naquele momento. _ Seja bem vindo.

_ Obrigado. _ Harry me respondeu olhando de uma maneira estranha, que parecia quase satisfação.

_Espero que se dêem bem e que apreciem a companhia um do outro, provavelmente passarão muito tempo juntos. _ comentou bondosamente nosso chefe.

Antes que eu pensasse no que responder, Harry se adiantou.

_Tenho certeza que sim, senhor. A Srta. Weasley é irmã do meu melhor amigo. _ Falou isso como se fosse um fato indiferente.

_Oh, então já sabiam que iriam trabalhar juntos, suponho.

_Na verdade não. _ Respondeu colocando as mãos no bolso da calça social preta que usava. _Não nos víamos já há algum tempo.

_Oh, compreendo. _ Disse olhando para mim e sorrindo. _ Neste caso espero que tenham apreciado a situação. Vou deixá-los agora, Sr. Potter, estimo que a Srta. Weasley tenha muitas coisas a lhe mostrar ainda hoje.

E dizendo isso saiu fechando a porta e me deixando sozinha com ele.

_Olá, Gina. _ Veio até mim e me deu um beijo no rosto, como sempre fazia quando estávamos na casa dele ou na minha. _ Quanto tempo. _ Ao dizer isso se sentou na beirada da minha mesa, com a nítida expressão de quem não estava com pressa para sair dali.

E agora como continuar meus planos de fuga? Olhando para aqueles olhos verdes que estavam na minha frente, mexendo no meu enfeite rosa e sorrindo para mim como quem estava adorando a situação, eu já sabia que seria inútil tentar. Na verdade, eu sempre soube. Nesse caso, fiz o que me cabia: suspirei e comecei a conversar com ele, como morri de vontade de fazer nesse último mês.

**POV Harry**

Ela continuou fugindo, ou não aparecendo, seja como for ela não veio nos últimos dois fins de semana que passamos juntos, e tirando o dia que ela me chamou de gostoso, nunca mais tínhamos nos visto. E eu ainda estava com saudade. E isso era extremamente frustrante, já que ninguém me dizia espontaneamente o motivo da sua ausência e eu estava com vergonha de perguntar.

Ron e Mione sabiam, disso eu não tinha dúvidas, porque nas duas vezes que eu perguntei dela, o que aconteceu nos dois dias seguidos que nos encontramos e ela não estava, eles apenas riram um para o outro e responderam ao mesmo tempo: "não sei". No sábado saímos para comemorar meu novo emprego, o cargo de supervisor havia dado certo, e quando já estávamos no barzinho há um tempo, e Ron e Mione já haviam tomado alguns drinks, Mione se virou para mim:

_Qual o nome da empresa, Harry? Acho que nem te perguntei isso...

_É Griffindor Exportações. _ Falei enquanto tomava um gole do meu suco de laranja.

Rony e Mione se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada. Naquela hora eu culpei os drinks que eles estavam bebendo desde que chegaram ali. A noite foi muito divertida, tenho que admitir. E quando passamos para deixar Ron na casa dele eu fiz de tudo para que Hermione quisesse subir um pouco e eu, com sorte, pudesse vê-la. Não adiantou, já estava dormindo.

No domingo Rony e Hermione foram passear sozinhos e eu nem questionei quando não fui convidado, já estava me sentindo mal por não deixá-los à vontade. Por mais estranho que seja admitir que provavelmente aquele filho da puta passou o dia todo comendo minha irmã, eu entendia o lado deles. Quanto a mim, passei a manhã dormindo e a tarde toda tentando encontrar a desculpa perfeita para ir até a casa de Ron vê-la.

Quando eu desisti de procurar uma desculpa, mas resolvi ir mesmo assim, eu me lembrei de que talvez ela não estivesse sozinha e desisti. Estranhamente eu não queria ver essa cena. Então tratei de achar um filme idiota na televisão e fiquei em casa curtindo minha solidão.

Hoje era meu primeiro dia de trabalho e eu estava em reunião com o diretor da empresa, ele estava me apresentando algumas regras gerais, os objetivos principais da empresa e da minha área, e me dizendo que minha equipe era pequena, apenas eu, uma estagiária e um gerente que quase nunca vinha para cá, mas que com o antigo supervisor eram extremamente eficientes e era exatamente o que ele esperava de mim.

Em momento nenhum ele citou o nome da menina que iria trabalhar comigo, só me disse que ainda era bem jovem e estava cursando o segundo ano de comércio exterior. Terminadas as formalidades, me informou que a moça já deveria ter chegado e que estava na hora de me apresentá-la.

_Bem, Sr. Potter, entendo que esse será seu período de adaptação e espero que aprecie nossa empresa, que a ache digna de seu conhecimento. _ Falou bondosamente.

_Certamente apreciarei e agradeço a oportunidade, Sr. Dumbledore. _ Falou abrindo a porta de seu escritório para mim e saímos em direção à minha nova sala.

Andamos devagar pelos corredores enquanto ele me dizia o que cada área fazia, e quando avistei uma porta um pouco mais afastada e estávamos nos dirigindo a ela, ele começou:

_Ali será sua sala, como já te disse as informações do departamento que irá trabalhar são um pouco restritas, por isso o local um pouco mais afastado. _ Pigarreou e continuou. _ Esperamos também que goste da sua estagiária, a Srta. Weasley é uma excelente funcionária, e é claro que a decisão final caberá a você, mas no que depender da minha opinião e do gerente da área ela com certeza será contratada por nós em breve.

Foi involuntário e totalmente novo para mim o pulo que meu estômago deu quando ele disse aquele nome. Eu comecei a ligar rapidamente os fatos: não existiam muitas pessoas com o sobrenome Weasley em Londres, Ron me disse que Gina odiava matemática financeira, mas que trabalhava no departamento financeiro internacional de uma empresa de comércio exterior, o chefe dela estava sendo substituído, o sorriso dele e Hermione quando disse o nome da empresa... Foi impossível não sorrir antes de responder.

_ Tenho certeza que sua avaliação é suficiente para que eu a aprove, senhor.

Entrei na sala encontrando-a de cabeça baixa e um pouquinho vermelha quando olhou para mim com uma cara de quem não esperava de maneira nenhuma aquela situação. Terminadas as formalidades o diretor nos deixou sozinhos e eu fiz o que estava com vontade há dias, dei-lhe um beijo no rosto (que não deveria ter sido no rosto) e me sentei na lateral de sua mesa, deixando transparecer toda minha satisfação em estar ali.

_Quanto tempo. _ Falei sorrindo para ela e completando mentalmente: "e que saudade".

Ela me olhou indecifravelmente e suspirou antes de relaxar na cadeira, cruzar os braços sobre o peito e me responder. Seus seios ficavam muito marcados quando ela fazia isso, me concentrei para continuar olhando seu rosto.

_Verdade, não tenho tido muito tempo para encontrá-los nos fins de semana. Como tem passado?

_Na verdade, tenho estado muito ocioso até semana passada. _ Nós dois rimos e eu continuei. _Acho que isso vai mudar agora.

_Vai mesmo. _Ela disse apontando algo em sua mesa e eu me virei olhando uma pilha imensa de papeis pendentes de resolução. _ Estavam todos aguardando o novo supervisor. _ Falou divertida.

Eu entendi que sutilmente ela tinha colocado um fim em nossa conversa pessoal e que agora éramos chefe e subordinada. O dia passou muito rápido, eu realmente tinha muita coisa para aprender e ela sabia muito da área em que trabalhava. Se levarmos em conta a primeira impressão, eu diria que o Sr. Dumbledore não exagerou nem um pouco quando a elogiou para mim. Passamos o dia muito próximos um do outro, mas toda vez que eu tentava mudar de assunto e abordar algo mais pessoal para tentar entender o motivo de sua ausência nas ultimas semanas ela se esquivava delicadamente e voltava a falar sobre trabalho.

Um pouco antes de mim ela começou a arrumar suas coisas para ir embora, eu já tinha sido colocado a par do seu horário reduzido de trabalho, e mesmo assim me perguntou:

_Se importa se eu já for? Preciso repassar algumas matérias antes de ir para a aula hoje...

_Claro que não, já está em seu horário mesmo. _ Virei minha cadeira em sua direção para vê-la indo embora. _ Tenha uma boa aula.

_Obrigada. Tchau _ Ela disse já se virando e saindo.

E a visão dela saindo era uma coisa que eu veria todos os dias com muito prazer. Ela mal havia cruzado a porta e eu liguei para Rony.

_Seu filho da puta! _ Falei assim que ele atendeu o telefone, e a julgar pela risada que ele deu quando falei isso eu nem precisaria explicar o assunto.

_Ela já foi? _ Perguntou ainda rindo.

_Já, acabou de sair. _ Falei me ajeitando na cadeira. _ Por que não me avisou que eu seria chefe da sua irmã?

_Porque seria muito melhor se fosse surpresa, você não acha? _ Falou e caiu na gargalhada de novo. _ Agora assume para mim, vai cunhado.

_Assumir o que, Ronald? Eu te liguei para expressar uma indignação e você já vem me encher o saco.

_Assume que ta de quatro por ela.

_Vá se foder, Rony. _ E desliguei o telefone quando ele começou a rir novamente.

Passei as mãos no cabelo e sorri olhando a mesa dela. O pior da história era que eu realmente estava.

**POV Hermione**

Eu sai do trabalho mais cedo hoje e estava abrindo a porta de casa quando meu celular tocou e eu comecei a rir só de ver de quem era a chamada: Gina.

_Oi cunhada. _ Falei sorridente.

_Eu vou matar você, Hermione! Mataaar! _ Esperei ela me ameaçar de morte e só ri até que ela completou. _ Posso ir ai?

_Vem logo. _ Falei ainda rindo.

_Beleza.

E desligou o telefone. Se bem a conhecia, ela iria chegar logo, então nem fui tomar meu tão sonhado banho. Vinte minutos depois minha campainha tocou e ela entrou quase correndo quando abri a porta. Parou na minha frente, abriu a boca para falar e antes disso sussurrou:

_Harry está?

_Gina, ele sai depois de você do trabalho. _ Falei rindo.

_Aah, ele anda surgindo do nada ultimamente, achei bom confirmar. _ E começou a tagarelice. _ Por que você não me disse que ele era meu novo chefe? _ Perguntou sentada no sofá de qualquer jeito e com as mãos no rosto.

_Por que você iria descobrir de qualquer forma, achei melhor deixar a surpresa. _ Falei me sentando de frente para ela. _ Isso foi tão ruim assim?

_Não... Quer dizer, sim. _ Jogou as mãos para o alto. _ Ah, não sei! Mas lá se foram para os ares meus planos de fuga.

_E você ia continuar fugindo? _Perguntei sorrindo para sua cara de pânico.

_Claro, é a única coisa eficiente contra aqueles olhos verdes irresistíveis que ele tem. _ Disse me olhando com cara de quem não sabe o que fazer. _ Amiga me fala, o que eu faço?

_Gi, não sei. _ Falei sinceramente. _ Deixe as coisas acontecerem, você sabe que fugir nunca adianta nesses casos.

_Ai Hermione, eu estava tão bem, tão tranqüila, tão sossegada, minha vida estava tão em ordem antes desse cara chegar aqui. _ Tampou o rosto novamente.

_E me permita te dizer, mas foi você mesmo que a colocou nessa bagunça. _ Falei olhando para ela e agora sem rir. _ Me escute. _ Ela me olhou. _ Se não está conseguindo fugir, não fuja. Pode ser que dê certo, pode ser que não dê, mas não fique assim porque está com medo, não vale à pena.

Ela fez mais algumas cenas dramáticas e mais ou menos uma hora depois que chegou saiu da minha casa quase correndo dizendo que iria logo para a aula antes que encontrasse meu irmão novamente. Assim que ela saiu liguei para Rony.

_Oi amor. _ Ele sempre me atendia assim. _ Tudo bem?

_Tudo, e você? _ Perguntei me sentando.

_Também. Gina já te ligou? _ Me perguntou rindo.

_Acabou de sair daqui. _ Ri também. _ Harry já ligou pra você?

_Sim, e mandou eu ir me foder quando disse que ele estava de quatro por ela. _ Nós dois gargalhamos.

_Ela estava aqui quase chorando falando que ele jogou para os ares o plano de fuga dela. _ Ron riu e eu suspirei dramaticamente antes de dizer _ adolescentes!

Gargalhamos e ele falou.

_Ai desse seu irmãozinho de merda se começar a brincar com a minha irmã, amor. _ Me disse ainda rindo um pouco.

_Já te disse, Harry não é assim e está caidinho por ela. _ Respondi no mesmo tom.

_Bom mesmo. Vamos nos ver hoje? _ Me perguntou mudando o tom de voz.

_Passa aqui quando sair do trabalho. _ Respondi um pouco mais manhosa, como sempre falava com ele.

_Depende, você vai me esperar pra tomar banho? _ Perguntou com uma voz diferente, que eu conhecia bem.

_Com certeza. _ Respondi animada.

_Então eu passo. _ Nós rimos. _Mas tenho que desligar agora, Mi. Nos vemos depois.

_Ta bom, amor. Beijão.

_Outro. Te amo.

_Eu também. _ E desligamos.

Resolvi preparar algo para comermos, já que não seria aconselhável tomar banho agora.


	9. Capítulo 9

Oláá!

Passando rapidinho só pra postar o próximo capítulo.

Obrigada a todos os comentários lindos *-*

Até o próximo.

Beijão

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Gina**

Saí da casa da Hermione mais confusa do que cheguei e fui direto para a aula. Fazia duas semanas que havia retornado das férias e nada melhor do que se enfiar nos estudos para esquecer os problemas pessoais. O único empecilho desse método é encontrar Dino Tomaz todos os dias, mas isso era relevante também.

Cheguei em casa Ron estava no sofá, instantaneamente desisti de brigar com ele e só lhe dirigi meu olhar mortal. Fui para a cozinha e fiz um chocolate quente. Enquanto estava tomando-o e olhando pela janela, eu pensei em tudo o que estava acontecendo e me toquei de que não havia indício nenhum de que eu não fosse a única idiota quase apaixonada da história. Ele perguntou de mim algumas vezes, mas e daí? Como ele havia dito, eu era a irmã do melhor amigo dele. E só. E mais uma vez optei pelo caminho mais fácil, deixar as coisas como estavam, ele era meu chefe e isso era só.

_Pare de pensar nisso, Gina! _ Disse para mim mesma e me virei, indo para o meu quarto.

O resto da semana eu segui esse método, e deu certo. Não o tratei friamente, mas mantive nosso contato estritamente profissional e tratei de negar delicadamente todos os seus convites para almoçarmos juntos. E quando a tarde de sexta feira chegou eu respirei aliviada, afinal teria dois dias de paz. Agora só faltava inventar a desculpa perfeita para me isolar no fim de semana.

Fui para a faculdade como sempre e não tive grandes novidades, mas descobri que não precisaria de uma desculpa já que havia um trabalho para entregar e marcamos de fazê-lo amanhã na biblioteca do campus. Só havia um fato que me incomodava: Dino estava cada vez mais convicto de que eu iria voltar com ele. Não é que eu estivesse com raiva ou me fazendo de difícil, o problema era que ele havia se tornado indiferente e não entendia isso.

Cheguei em casa animada e Ron já estava dormindo. Vesti meu pijama curto de sempre, o short de hoje mal cobria todo meu bumbum, e fui para a cozinha comer qualquer coisa, depois me sentei na sala para ver se tinha alguma coisa boa na televisão e umas duas horas depois que havia chegado resolvi me deitar. Ron iria jogar futebol nesse sábado, então eu poderia dormir até a hora que quisesse.

E para o meu total desagrado, a noite tranqüila que eu com certeza teria tido em outros tempos foi invadida pelo primeiro sonho que eu tive com aquele intruso do meu chefe. Não foi nada muito depravado, mas o jeito que ele me segurava foi o suficiente para me fazer acordar e não conseguir mais dormir, de tão molhada. E o dia que eu havia planejado para dormir até tarde, me viu levantar às dez e quarenta e sete da manhã e ir direto para a cozinha tomar uma água gelada para tentar aplacar aquele fogo todo.

No caminho peguei o telefone e liguei para Hermione.

_Alô. _ A voz conhecida me disse.

_Bom dia, Mione..

E antes que eu terminasse meus cumprimentos ela me interrompeu:

_Você está doente? _ Perguntou visivelmente preocupada.

_Não, por que? _ Perguntei em dúvida.

_E por que já acordou? _ Incrivelmente não havia nenhum tom de gozação naquela frase, só pura e simples preocupação.

_Aaai, porque eu passei a noite inteira sonhando com o gostoso filho da puta do seu irmão! _ Falei entre irritada e chorosa.

Hermione, como era de se esperar começou a rir.

_Você só vai rir? _ Perguntei irritada.

_Amiga, quer que eu fale o que? _ Perguntou como se fosse óbvio. _Para estar me ligando com essa indignação toda deve estar ai toda excitada e batendo o pé igual uma criança mimada.

Eu olhei para mim nesse momento, e curiosamente estava exatamente assim.

_Ai, Hermione, pára com isso. _ Falei mudando de posição e parando de bater o pé. _ Seu irmão não tinha o direito de chegar bagunçando minha vida assim. Você tem noção de como é ficar com ele dentro de uma sala, só nós dois, o dia inteiro?

_Eu posso imaginar. _ Falou rindo.

_Já que você não vai me ajudar, tchau. _ Falei bufando.

_Mas não vou te ajudar mesmo, Deus me livre. Você é até bonitinha, mas eu gosto de homem. _ Falou rindo.

Eu até tentei me manter séria, mas foi impossível, então ri com ela.

_Idiota, tchau! _ Falei ainda rindo.

_Tchau, Gi. _ E desligamos.

Voltei para a sala com meu copo de agua, decidi tentar dormir de novo no sofá.

**POV Rony**

Na segunda feira quando Gina chegou em casa eu já havia me preparado para a guerra que ela faria por não temos contado a ela que Harry seria seu novo chefe, ao invés disso ela apenas me dirigiu aquele típico olhar mortal, me deu boa noite e foi dormir. Eu esperei que ela fechasse a porta antes de rir e voltar a assistir o filme que estava passando na TV.

Com Harry foi quase a mesma coisa, mas ele verbalizou sua incredulidade. Não que fosse a coisa mais legal do mundo ver que seu melhor amigo estava louco para pegar sua irmã, e que ela queria muito ser pega por ele, mas tirando todo o ciúmes por trás disso, eu tinha que admitir que Harry era um cara merecedor dela, totalmente diferente desse tal de Dino.

Eu e Mione havíamos combinado de não contar as reações de um para o outro, deixar que eles se entendessem sozinhos, e estava sendo até que divertido. Gina vinha fugindo de nossos fins de semana juntos, e eu não insistia para que ela aparecesse porque isso ia acabar acontecendo uma hora ou outra. Em contrapartida Harry morria de vontade de perguntar por ela, e eu só falava alguma coisa depois que ele perguntava.

A semana para mim foi tranqüila, no trabalho nenhuma novidade, só os mesmos problemas de sempre. Não tive muito tempo de ver Hermione desde domingo, quando saímos juntos, _ e devo salientar que passamos um dia extremamente prazeroso _ mas conseguimos almoçar juntos na quinta-feira e eu a visitei ontem a noite e mesmo não tendo tomado nosso banho juntos porque Harry já havia chegado em casa, era sempre muito bom vê-la, mesmo estando de roupas.

Eu e meu cunhado havíamos marcado de jogar futebol juntos hoje, então oito da manhã eu estava na frente do seu prédio ligando para que ele se apressasse. Eu jogava regularmente, mas meu cunhado era um sedentário, então às dez e quinze, exatamente uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos depois que chegamos na quadra, estávamos entrando no carro para ir embora, antes que ele enfartasse ou tivesse uma parada respiratória.

_Cara, você é muito mole! _ Falei calmamente enquanto o viadinho andava ofegante atrás de mim. Apertei o botão do alarme e destravei as portas.

_Se quiser eu posso deixar duro pra você. _ Foi a única coisa que ele pronunciou antes de se sentar ao meu lado e enxugar o suou com a camiseta que estava pendurada no ombro.

_Não, obrigado. _ Respondi com cara de nojo.

Eu ri e saímos de lá. Era aproximadamente meia hora até minha casa, mas dirigi tranquilamente, afinal Gina com certeza ainda estaria dormindo quando chegássemos. Harry não era de ficar quieto comigo e hoje ele estava inquieto, eu sabia que ele queria dizer algo e não sabia como. E eu já sabia qual era o assunto, então dei uma forcinha.

_Fala logo, viadinho. _ Disse sem olhá-lo.

_Falar o que? _ Me perguntou assustado.

_O que você ta ai se retorcendo pra dizer. _ Paramos em um semáforo e eu o olhei. _ Hermione faz a mesma coisa quando quer falar alguma coisa e não sabe como.

Ele riu nervoso e virou para o outro lado. Só quando voltamos a andar e eu parei de olhá-lo foi que ele se pronunciou.

_Cara, antes jura que não vai me matar. _ Falou tentando não demonstrar nervosismo.

_Não vou jurar nada. _ Respondi segurando o riso. _ Fala logo.

Ele se mexeu mais um pouco no banco e falou rápido, antes de perdesse a coragem.

_Eu to afim da sua irmã. _ Olhou pela janela assim que falou.

_Ta afim da minha irmã? _ Repeti lentamente sem olhá-lo.

_Ahan. _ Ele confirmou se virando para mim.

Respirei fundo assim que paramos em outro semáforo e me virei para ele, que me olhava ansioso.

_Tá bom. _ Falei e ele respirou aliviado. _ Mas eu não vou ajudar em nada.

Eu ri quando ele me olhou incrédulo e olhei para frente voltando a andar quando o sinal ficou verde.

_E nem vem com essa cara, você chega me falando que ta afim da minha irmã e quer que além de não fazer nada que eu chegue em casa e vá fazer sua propaganda de bom moço?

_Era o mínimo, afinal faz quatro anos e o senhor ta comendo a minha irmã e eu nunca falei nada. _ Me falou e eu ri.

_A diferença, mané, é que eu não "to afim" da sua irmã. _ Olhei para ele antes de continuar. _ Eu amo a sua irmã.

Ele não falou nada e eu prossegui.

_Já falei, não sou contra, mas não vou ajudar em nada. E Hermione também não, pode ter certeza. _ Ele me olhou conformado e eu prossegui. _ Se vira se tiver tão afim assim.

Eu ri, ele permaneceu sério e poucos minutos depois entramos na garagem do meu apartamento.


	10. Capítulo 10

Oláá!

Mais um cap pra vocês aproveitarem.

Obrigada pelos comentários, seus lindos! Não da tempo de responder, mas leio todos com o maior carinho!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**POV Harry**

Devo admitir que eu esperava pelo menos uma ajudinha, já que ela tinha uma expressão muito indecifrável quando estávamos juntos e eu nunca sabia o que ela estava pensando, principalmente quando estava com aquele maldito fone enfiado nos ouvidos, depois vinham os meus convites despretensiosos de almoço que ela nunca aceitava e os últimos fins de semana que ela misteriosamente havia sumido. Mas só o fato de não apanhar e de Ron não ser contra já era bom.

Ele continuou me contando alguma coisa inútil enquanto subíamos pelo elevador e dois minutos depois estava destrancando a porta de sua casa para que entrássemos. Eu já era de casa, então sempre entrava na frente dele e já me sentava no sofá enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás de nós. Eu estava rindo de alguma coisa e assim que a porta se abriu eu entrei, dando de cara com uma cena que eu não esperava essa hora da manhã.

Parei próximo à entrada e não me mexi nem falei mais nada, fiquei apenas olhando enquanto Gina ainda não tinha reparado nossa presença e permanecia em pé, descalça, debruçada sobre o sofá arrumando algumas cobertas e com um copo de água na outra mão. Ela estava vestindo um micro short que mal cobria sua bunda e cada movimento leve que ela fazia também movimentava uma parte específica do meu corpo.

Entre vê-la ali parada e levar um tapa do Rony na cabeça não se passaram mais do que dez segundos, e logo em seguida a voz dele me trouxe de volta à realidade.

_Cabeçuda, a gente tem visita. _ Disse jogando uma almofada pra ela, que havia se virado abruptamente ao ouvir a voz dele. _ Quantas vezes já te disse para não andar assim pela casa?

Ela pegou a almofada, colocou-a na frente do corpo e sem falar nada, mas extremamente vermelha entrou em seu quarto. Ron andou calmamente até o sofá e se sentou, eu fiz o mesmo enquanto tentava disfarçar minha situação, mas estava um pouco complicado. E claro, pra ficar pior, ele percebeu.

_Ai também já é demais, né. _ Jogou uma almofada para mim também e eu rapidamente a coloquei em meu colo. _ Tampa isso ai, seu tarado.

_Desculpa, é que é difícil controlar. _ Falei um pouco constrangido.

Ele me lançou um olhar ameaçador que o deixou extremamente parecido com Gina e se levantou.

_Harry, vou tomar um banho, estou todo suado. _ Falou já indo em direção ao banheiro.

_Beleza, eu posso usar seu telefone? Vou ligar para Hermione me buscar.

_Fica a vontade. _ Respondeu já fechando a porta e me deixando sozinho na sala.

Fiquei um tempo ali enquanto meu amiguinho se acalmava e comecei a discar o número da minha casa, antes que terminasse a porta do quarto de Gina se abriu e ela saiu já toda vestida com as roupas de sempre e para minha surpresa _ e satisfação _ de sapatilha e não os saltos de todo dia.

_Olá, Harry. _ Falou um pouco sem graça e eu ri para ela. _ Ron, vou até a faculdade, posso usar seu carro? _ Gritou para o irmão que estava tomando banho.

_Pode, aproveita e deixa o Harry lá na casa dele. _ E olha que ele disse que não me ajudaria!

Pode ter sido impressão minha, mas ela hesitou antes de concordar com ele e se virar para mim, dizendo calmamente:

_Vamos?

_Sim. _ Falei me levantando e deixando a almofada sobre o sofá.

Eu ainda estava sem camisa e notei quando ela disfarçadamente me olhou antes de abrir a porta para sairmos. A viagem de elevador até a garagem foi curiosa, já que um andar abaixo da casa deles a porta se abriu e entrou uma mulher loira que me olhou descaradamente antes de ignorar Gina e me falar um sonoro "Bom dia". Eu corei e acenei, Gina bufou e olhou para o painel luminoso que indicava que inda tínhamos quatro andares para compartilhar com a fulana.

Ela destravou as portas do carro e entramos, o inicio do caminho fizemos em um silêncio constrangedor, ela em momento nenhum desviou os olhos do caminho e eu não sabia para onde olhar, então de vez em quando olhava para ela, que ficava linda com os cabelos soltos. Até que quebrou o silêncio.

_Resolveram voltar mais cedo hoje? _ Perguntou ainda olhando para frente.

_Sim, na verdade eu quis voltar mais cedo. Estou meio sedentário. _ Falei e nós rimos. _ Ron disse que você com certeza estaria dormindo, por isso entrei daquele jeito na sua casa. Desculpe.

Ela ficou vermelha antes de responder.

_Não foi nada. _ Desconversou rapidamente, como sempre fazia quando eu tentava conversar sobre algo mais pessoal. _ Está gostando do trabalho?

_Bastante. _ Respondi suspirando, ao que parecia ela nunca me daria uma chance. _ Eu gosto dessa área.

_Que bom. E está achando difícil no começo? Eu achei muito...

_Digamos que eu tenha uma ótima professora. _ Falei divertido e ela abriu um sorriso lindo.

Antes que ela pudesse responder seu celular tocou, e coincidentemente havíamos acabado de parar num sinal vermelho.

_Importa-se? _ Me perguntou antes de atender e sem nem olhar o identificador de chamadas.

_Fique a vontade. _ Respondi me virando para o outro lado e me preparando para ouvir sua conversa.

_Alô. _ Falou olhando para a janela ao lado de seu banco. _Você de novo? _ Disse entediada e encostando a cabeça no banco. _ Não, Dino, não precisamos conversar. _ Suspirou. _ Fique tranqüilo, não vou me arrepender. Tchau.

Desligou o telefone com raiva e o jogou no console embaixo do som.

_Cara grudento! _ Comentou com cara de nojo e eu ri.

Mesmo vendo a indiferença com que ela o tratou, eu morri de ciúmes daquela ligação. Ele era o cara grudento que ela não queria atender, mas eu nem tinha o número do seu celular. Depois dessa interrupção ficamos novamente em silêncio até chegarmos à minha casa.

_Obrigado pela carona e desculpe fazê-la desviar do seu caminho. _ Falei quando ela parou o carro, antes de sair.

_Não tem problema nenhum. _ Disse me olhando pela primeira vez desde que entramos no elevador. _ Tenha um bom dia. _ Falou sorrindo.

_Você também. _ Respondi me inclinando sobre ela e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Quando nos separamos vi que ela estava vermelha, e sua bochecha estava quente. Destravei o carro e saí. Antes que o porteiro tivesse aberto o portão para mim ela já havia dobrado a esquina. Subi sorrindo e assim que entrei em casa encontrei Hermione preparando seu café da manhã.

_Oi, Mi. _ Falei dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. _ Vou tomar banho, volto em dez minutos para comermos juntos.

_Ta bom. _ Me respondeu sem se virar para mim.

Entrei em meu quarto, tirei a roupa suada que estava e entrei no banheiro já ligando o chuveiro. Passado o calor da correria do jogo e a visão daquela ruiva difícil, eu já estava sentindo o frio voltando a toda. Tomei meu banho quente e relaxante e foi impossível não imaginar como seria o corpo dela embaixo do chuveiro com a água escorrendo. Resolvi sair logo, Hermione estava em casa e seria um tanto desrespeitoso ficar demorando aqui enquanto fantasiava com essas coisas.

Sai do banho e coloquei uma calça de moletom cinza com uma camiseta de mangas compridas, calcei meus chinelos e encontrei Hermione terminando de colocar a mesa. A ajudei a trazer o resto das coisas e nos sentamos um de frente para o outro.

_E como foi o futebol? _ Perguntou enquanto passava geléia em uma torrada.

_Um desastre. Eu fiquei cansado rápido e Ron me chamou de viadinho o caminho inteiro. _ Nós dois rimos enquanto ela mastigava. _ Mas o melhor mesmo foi chegar na casa dele depois.

_Por que? _ Me perguntou visivelmente curiosa.

_Quando entramos Gina estava com um com um short que mal tampava sua bunda debruçada sobre o sofá arrumando algumas cobertas. _ Hermione me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida e eu continuei. _ Os dez segundos que Ron me deixou olhar foram maravilhosos.

_E o que ele fez? _ Perguntou curiosa.

_Me deu um tapa na cabeça, a chamou de cabeçuda para que ela finalmente nos visse e jogou uma almofada para que ela se tampasse.

Quando terminei ela riu um pouco.

_Ela sempre dormiu com essas roupas curtas, Ron quer morrer com isso. E ela é muito distraída mesmo, a menos que tenham feito muito barulho ao entrar ela não os veria de jeito nenhum.

_Por mim ela pode se distrair sempre que quiser. _ Comentei piscando para minha irmã que ria.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu comia uns pedaços do meu pão e ela bebia chocolate quente.

_Mi. _ Comecei e ela me olhou. _ Eu conversei com Ron hoje.

_Sobre o que?

_É complicado. _ Falei sem saber como começar, de novo.

_Fala logo, Harry. _ Falou me olhando.

_Eu estou com um problema. _ Falei coçando a cabeça. Ela só me olhou esperando que eu continuasse. _ Eu estou afim da sua cunhada. _ Falei depois de um suspiro frustrado.

Hermione sorriu e me perguntou:

_E o que está te frustrando?

_A indiferença dela para mim. _ Bufei. _ E eu acho que ela está saindo com outra pessoa.

_Por que acha isso? _ Me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e mordendo outra torrada.

_Porque ela não passa mais os fins de semana conosco, o que mais pode estar fazendo? _ Falei olhando para ela como se fosse óbvio. _ E além disso, hoje se arrumou toda dizendo que ia para a faculdade. Depois que me deixou aqui na frente saiu toda apressada.

_Não sei... _ Ela me respondeu olhando as próprias mãos.

_Aah, você sabe sim que eu sei. Só não quer me contar. _ Cruzei os braços.

Ela suspirou antes de me olhar e dizer:

_Harry, eu e Ron não vamos nos meter, pode ter certeza. Você é meu irmão e Gina é minha melhor amiga, então não me peça para te dizer o que eu e ela conversamos, eu não vou fazer isso.

_Você é certinha demais, Mione. _ Falei fechando a cara para ela, que riu de mim.

_E você vai fazer o que? _ Me perguntou interessada.

_Vou quebrar esse gelo dela, você vai ver. _ Pisquei para ela que riu de mim e continuei. _ Você não quer me falar se ela está saindo com alguém e enquanto eu não tiver certeza tecnicamente não estarei fazendo nada errado.

_O que a América fez com seu cavalheirismo inglês, hein rapazinho? _ Perguntou e nós dois nosso café conversando animadamente e depois Hermione foi até a casa de Rony. Ela me convidou para ir junto, mas eu recusei, tinha planos de dar uma volta pela cidade a tarde, já que eu não teria nada para fazer.

Passei o sábado sozinho, fiz meu passeio sem nenhum fato interessante que o tornasse mais atraente, então em quarenta minutos já estava retornando para minha casa. Aproveitei o silêncio para ler alguns processos da empresa e depois dormi um pouquinho durante a tarde. Hermione me ligou dizendo que dormiria fora hoje, então pedi pizza para mim e comi aqui na sala mesmo.

No domingo ela também não veio para casa e eu aproveitei que estava sozinho para pensar como faria para me aproximar de Gina sem que ela me escorraçasse de vez. Percebi que eu não sabia quase nada sobre ela, então me decidi por observá-la antes de qualquer coisa. Não que eu já não fizesse muito isso, mas eu teria que ver além das suas curvas se a quisesse perto de mim.


	11. Capítulo 11

Oláá!

Dando uma pausa rapidinha no meu dia só pra postar mais um cap.

Obrigada pelos comentários lindos e animadores, e também a todos que acompanham.

Até o próximo

Beijinhos!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**POV Gina**

Entrei em meu quarto roxa de vergonha por ter ficado com aquelas roupas na frente de Harry, bem que Ron sempre me avisou que isso um dia aconteceria. Sentei em minha cama e escondi o rosto entre as mãos até sentir a concentração de calor se dissipar de minhas bochechas. Já que eu teria que ir para a faculdade a tarde resolvi adiantar um pouco minha ida, mesmo faltando duas horas e meia para que Luna chegasse lá. Me troquei apressadamente e saí.

Coloquei uma calça jeans, blusa um pouco larguinha, soltei o cabelo e calcei uma sapatilha. Quando sai do quarto Ron não estava na sala e eu ouvi o barulho do chuveiro. Cumprimentei Harry um pouco sem graça e pedi o carro do meu irmão emprestado, porque tudo o que eu queria era sair logo de casa. E para minha total surpresa, eis que meu querido irmão oferece uma carona ao amigo, no carro onde eu estaria sozinha.

Eu não tive como negar, então o levei até sua casa. Quando paramos em frente ao prédio ele se debruçou sobre mim (eu prendi a respiração) e me deu um beijo no rosto, o que fez as borboletas do meu estomago se agitarem. Saiu rapidamente do carro e enquanto cruzava em sua frente eu olhei mais um pouco para o seu corpo tentador e assim que o caminho ficou livre sai logo da visão daquela tentação.

Fiquei lendo um livro qualquer até que Luna chegasse e várias vezes durante a tarde ela pediu minha atenção, até que perguntou:

_Quem é o gatinho?

_O que? _ Fingi não entender.

_O gatinho que está te fazendo suspirar. _ Falou rindo.

_Está tão na cara assim? _ Perguntei suspirando e me debruçando sobre a mesa.

_Com certeza. _ Me respondeu ainda rindo.

_É um caso complicado, Luna. _ Falei me levantando e olhando para ela.

_Se quiser conversar... _ Falou soltando a caneta e olhando para mim.

_Lembra que te falei do irmão da Hermione, a minha cunhada, que ia chegar a uns três meses atrás? _ Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. _ É ele.

_Mas ele não era o nerd e essas coisas? _ Me perguntou em dúvidas.

_Luna, ele é um puta de um gostoso, isso sim. _ Suspirei e continuei. _ Mas como se não bastasse tudo isso, desde segunda feira ele é meu novo chefe.

Ela abriu a boca em formato de um perfeito "O".

_Viu como é complicado. _ Falei me encostando na parede atrás de mim.

_Realmente, nem sei o que te dizer.

_Muito útil esse seu conselho, obrigada! _ Falei sarcástica e ela riu.

Depois de muito esforço terminamos nosso trabalho e eu a deixei em casa. Quando entrei vi Ron e Mione deitados de conchinha no sofá conversando e rindo sobre alguma coisa, notavelmente felizes com a presença um do outro. Os cumprimentei, fui para o meu quarto e pela primeira vez nos quase dois anos que moro aqui eu me senti carente ao vê-los tão juntos.

Liguei meu notebook e entrei na internet um pouco, coisa que não fazia há dias, e quando já não havia mais nada de interessante para ver coloquei algumas músicas bem baixinhas e fiquei rolando na cama tentando organizar a bagunça no meu cérebro. Tudo o que eu queria agora era ser uma mosquinha para ver o que Harry estava fazendo enquanto eu pensava nele aqui deitada. Certamente se eu soubesse iria me magoar.

Na segunda feira fui para o trabalho normalmente e ele não tentou conversar sobre assuntos pessoais nem me chamou para almoçar, o que por um lado me aliviou e por outro me deixou extremamente triste. Quando estava indo até outro departamento pegar uns documentos escuto ele rir e negar alguma coisa que Romilda Vane havia dito, o que piorou meu estado de quase depressão.

Na faculdade fiquei sabendo que amanhã eu teria a primeira prova de matemática financeira, o que me irritou mais ainda porque provavelmente eu estava pensando nele quando a bendita prova foi marcada. Cheguei em casa sem nenhum animo para estudar e fui direto dormir.

No dia seguinte só estávamos eu e Harry no departamento, como quase todos os dias, e a porta estava fechada. Eram dez da manhã e eu já havia terminado tudo que tinha para fazer quando tirei os fones de ouvido para lhe pedir uma coisa.

_Harry. _ Eu mal terminei de pronunciar seu nome e ele já estava me olhando interessado. _ Eu não tenho mais nada para fazer, se importa se eu estudar um pouco para minha prova de hoje?

_Claro que não. _ Falou sorrindo. _ Nem precisa perguntar Gi.

Corei com o apelido intimo.

_Obrigada.

Peguei meu caderno e uma calculadora e comecei a tentar fazer os cálculos impossíveis que me pediam os exercícios. Tentei por aproximadamente meia hora e após nenhum sucesso me irritei jogando a lapiseira em cima da mesa e me encostei na cadeira bufando.

_Desisto! _ Falei com raiva e ele me olhou. _ É impossível! _ Expliquei com voz de choro e ele riu.

_Posso? _ Perguntou apontando para os meus papeis.

_Claro. _ Respondi sem mudar de posição.

Ele veio até mim, olhou meus exercícios em silêncio, foi até sua mesa, pegou a cadeira e voltou em minha direção. Pronto, além do teste de matemática agora também tinha o teste de autocontrole. Se sentou bem próximo de mim antes de começar.

_Isso é fácil, Gi. _ Disse calmamente.

_Não é não! _ Respondi como uma perfeita criança e ele riu baixinho.

_Vem cá, deixa eu te mostrar... _ Pegou minha lapiseira e começou a me explicar as regras da capitalização semestral para títulos não livres de risco.

Realmente não era tão difícil quando abordado da maneira que ele me explicava. E seu perfume hoje estava maravilhoso, eu me inclinei um pouco para cheirá-lo melhor.

_Entendeu? _ Ele perguntou se virando muito rápido para mim.

Eu não tive tempo de recuar antes que ele se virasse e seu rosto ficou muito perto do meu. Eu não me afastei, ele também não. Havia algo que não me deixava fazer isso. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos olhando em silêncio, até que ele me beijou. Eu até pensei em resistir, mas percebi que seria inútil.

Foi um beijo calmo, explorador. Depois que me toquei do que estava fazendo coloquei uma mão em sua nuca e apoiei a outra em sua perna enquanto ele apertava minha cintura. Em momento nenhum tentou passar a mão em mim, o que fez eu me sentir especial, e não usada. Nos separamos abruptamente quando ouvimos uma batida na porta e segundos depois a secretária da empresa entrou na nossa sala.

Aparentemente ela não percebeu, afinal a cena não era incomum, ele apenas estava sentado ao meu lado e um monte de papeis em nossa frente.

_Com licença Sr. Potter. _ Falou sorrindo demais e eu quis matá-la. _ O Sr. Black ligou para confirmar o almoço de vocês à uma da tarde. O que devo dizer?

Ele fechou os olhos com força e praguejou baixinho.

_Eu havia me esquecido. _ Falou e me olhou como quem se desculpa, eu desviei o olhar. _ Pode confirmar Srta. Vane, por favor.

_Só Romilda, já lhe disse. _ Ela piscou para ele e eu olhei para o outro lado da sala.

Harry ficou totalmente sem graça e nada disse.

_Com licença. _ Falou saindo e fechando a porta.

Passaram-se alguns segundos constrangedores e ele começou.

_Gina...

Eu não queria conversar agora, então disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

_Eu já vou almoçar, se importa? _ Perguntei já me levantando.

Ele suspirou antes de responder.

_Claro que não. _ E tirou sua cadeira do meu caminho.

Não olhei para trás quando saí, eu não tive coragem. Passei rapidamente pela recepção e entrei no elevador assim que ele chegou. Desci no térreo e saí do prédio, passei pelo estacionamento e fui em direção ao shopping que havia do outro lado da rua. Me sentei em uma mesa sozinha e lutei para controlar as minhas borboletas de estimação, que nessa hora estava em festa dentro do meu estômago.

Uns milhões de pensamentos invadiram minha mente agora, e a maioria insistia em dizer que ele poderia sim estar só um pouco afim de mim. Eu sorri com a idéia e para tentar me acalmar resolvi comer um lanche. Demorei bastante para comer, de propósito, e enquanto isso pensei em como ficaria agora meu plano de não me envolver, já que ele havia quebrado todas as barreiras que eu havia construído. Percebi que era hora de ouvir Hermione e deixar as coisas acontecerem.

Quando olhei no relógio era meio dia e quarenta. Decidi voltar, a essa hora ele já deveria ter saído. Apesar de ter tomado essa decisão, eu ainda não sabia como fazê-la. Atravessei a rua quando o sinal ficou verde e assim que entrei pelo estacionamento estaquei diante da visão de Harry e Romilda entrando no mesmo carro, provavelmente para o suposto almoço com o Sr. Black.


	12. Capítulo 12

Olááá!

Capítulo novo, espero que gostem.

Obrigada por todos os comentários lindos, cada um deles me dá um ânimo a mais para escrever =]

Vou viajar na quinta-feira, então o próximo virá apenas quando eu voltar, depois do dia 20.

Até lá, beijinhos!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Harry**

Depois que ela saiu eu pareci um adolescente idiota rindo para o teto e fazendo gestos de vitória, não sabia o que fazer primeiro. Ela correspondeu muito prontamente, então era óbvio que também queria. E o que ela estava fazendo inclinada sobre mim? Não podia estar só olhando para os papeis. Fiquei quase uma hora como bobo revivendo a cena e quando já a tinha reimaginado milhares de vezes e não havia mais o que fazer peguei o telefone e liguei para Rony.

_Alô. _ Me atendeu logo no segundo toque.

_Cara, não me mata, mas eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. _ Falei já rindo.

_Fala, veio. _ Riu também.

_Eu beijei sua irmã! _ E ri mais ainda.

_A força? _ Me perguntou em dúvida.

_Claro que não, idiota. Ela me correspondeu. _ Sorri mais amplamente se possível _ Me correspondeu, tem noção de como é isso?

Ele riu também.

_Posso imaginar. _ Falou descontraído. _ E agora, o que vão fazer?

_Não sei c ara, ela saiu quase correndo depois. A secretaria nos interrompeu para lembrar que eu tenho um almoço de negócios com o gerente hoje. _ Falei pegando minha pasta e já saindo da sala.

_Nossa, que péssimo. Justo quando as coisas começaram a dar certo.

_Pois é.. _ Falei passando pela recepção me despedindo quando a Srta. Vane me interrompeu. _Só um minuto, Ron. _ Me virei para ela. _ Pois não.

_O Sr. poderia me dar uma carona até a rua de trás? _ Perguntou tentando parecer provocante. _ Estou de salto. _ Justificou-se.

Puta que pariu, mulher chata! Mas mesmo assim eu não consegui negar.

_Tudo bem. _ Falei a contra gosto já apertando o botão do elevador e recolocando o celular na orelha. _ Ron, não desliga pelo amor de Deus. _ Sussurrei para ele.

_Por que? _ Me perguntou e antes que eu pudesse responder ela chegou.

_Estou pronta. _ Falou sorrindo, eu nem respondi.

_Então, era exatamente sobre isso que eu estava dizendo Sr. Winterby.

_Que porra é essa? _ Ron me perguntou sem entender.

_Não, a situação não exige questionamentos Sr. É uma questão de necessidade da organização. Se não estiver claro no momento o Sr. logo entenderá, por enquanto preciso que confie no que lhe digo. _ Falei tentando soar profissional.

Desembarcamos no térreo e caminhei na frente até meu carro. Ela não andava de salto tão graciosamente quanto Gina.

_Cara, que merda é essa? _ Ron me perguntou rindo.

Destravei o alarme e abri a porta de trás colocando minha pasta sobre o banco, depois abrindo a porta e entrando. Nos cinco segundos antes dela entrar ao meu lado falei rapidamente.

_Pelo amor de Deus, socorro! _ Falei apressado e ela se sentou no banco do carona. Pigarreei e continuei. _ Mas é claro Sr, Winterby, eu sei exatamente do que estou falando.

_Harry, eu preciso desligar. _ Ron disse ainda rindo ao mesmo tempo em que a Srta Vane disfarçadamente colocava a mão em minha coxa.

_Não! _ Quase gritei afastando sua mão de mim. _ Claro que isso é seguro, o senhor não perderá seu tempo, isso lhe garanto.

Romilda sorriu de canto, Ron caiu na gargalhada.

_Harry, você está bem? _ Me perguntou agora um pouco preocupado.

_Claro que sim, Sr. Só peço que me dê mais um tempo. _ Falei isso ligando o carro e saindo do estacionamento o mais rápido possível, para me livrar dela também o mais rápido possível.

_Não é permitido dirigir falando ao celular, Sr. Potter. _ Falou provocativa.

_Cliente difícil, não posso desligar agora. _ Falei sussurrando alto o bastante para que Ron ouvisse. _ Desculpe, Sr. Winterby, é claro que estou prestando atenção.

A volta no quarteirão para deixá-la na rua de trás durou longuíssimos três minutos.

_Adeus Srta. Vane. _ Falei quando ela saiu do carro.

Assim que fiquei sozinho encostei a cabeça no banco e respirei fundo.

_Cara, o que foi isso? _ Ron perguntou confuso.

_Isso foi a louca atirada da secretária da empresa que está me perseguindo e hoje resolveu inventar que precisava de uma carona até a rua de trás porque estava de salto. _ Falei rápido.

Ron riu alto.

_E você está com medo de ficar sozinho com ela por quê? _ Perguntou sem entender.

_Porque ela é louca, Ron! Ficamos três minutos no carro enquanto eu falava no telefone e ela já tentou passar a mão na minha perna. _ Disse incrédulo.

Ron riu mais ainda.

_E ela é bonita? _ Perguntou curioso.

_Eu sei lá se ela é bonita! Ela não é sua irmã, isso já suficiente. _ Respirei fundo e me despedi. _ Bom, preciso ir cara. Tenho um almoço com o gerente.

_Vai lá. _ Falou ainda rindo. _ E cuidado com as secretárias.

Ele riu alto, eu o acompanhei.

_Tchau, cunhadinho! _ Disse sarcástico.

_Idiota. _ Ele respondeu e desligamos.

O restaurante onde eu havia marcado o almoço não era longe, então cheguei la faltando cinco minutos para uma da tarde e o Sr. Black ainda não havia chegado. Pedi mesa para dois, uma água com gás, gelo e limão e o aguardei com cara de bobo enquanto lembrava o beijo dela. Quente, diferente, envolvente, eu definitivamente tinha que prová-lo de novo. Não adiantava mais nada ficar evitando pensar nela agora que eu tinha algo concreto entre nós dois para imaginar. Hoje eu a chamaria para sair, sem dúvidas.

Um pigarrear chamou minha atenção e eu me levantei rapidamente.

_Boa tarde, Sr. Black. _ Disse apertando sua mão. _ Desculpe a distração.

_Boa tarde, Sr. Potter. _ Sentou-se defronte a mim depois que nos cumprimentamos.

E começou a tarde chata de negócios. Consegui retornar ao escritório às três e meia da tarde, Gina sairia dali a meia hora. Entrei rápido e passei pela Srta. Vane sem nem cumprimentá-la, indo direto para minha sala. Quando entrei Gi estava com fone de ouvido, como sempre, a mesma expressão indecifrável, uma pilha de papéis em sua frente e nem olhou para mim. Eu falei boa tarde, mas se ela ouviu me ignorou. Isso foi o suficiente para me encher de duvidas novamente, e aqui estava eu todo inseguro de novo.

O resto da tarde ela não me olhou, não falou comigo e não atendeu nenhuma ligação, o que me deixou sem graça. As 15hrs59min ela já estava de pé desligando seu computador, pegando a bolsa em cima do armário e se preparando para ir embora. Eu não iria deixar a oportunidade passar, então quando percebi que ela realmente não iria se despedir, me levantei rapidamente e parei em sua frente.

_Sai comigo no fim de semana, Gi? _ Perguntei enquanto lentamente esticava minha mão para segurar a dela.

_Não. _ Foi a única resposta fria, seca e direta que eu obtive antes dela se esquivar do meu toque, me contornar e sair.

Eu fiquei parado onde estava sem entender essa reação. Ela havia sido tão receptiva com meu beijo e agora isso. Voltei devagar para minha mesa, mas não consegui me concentrar mais no trabalho, então quarenta minutos depois que ela saiu, eu também fui para casa.


End file.
